K9 Special Forces: A War Dog Story
by Atlas FF
Summary: The war that can destroy a family, can easily destroy the world! A war between two nations might make that reality come true! This family will be put to the ultimate test, tougher than they have ever managed with! Join us on this epic journey of action, love and loss! (Collaboration with Ranger Pup) Welcome to the Special Forces! Welcome to Bandit Squad! (Mating Scene/ Language)
1. The War Abroad

**With all the support in the world that I could have possibly received, I couldn't imagine where, Bring Her Home, would've gone. In fact without your guy's help, it probably would've ended rather strangely.**

 **AND I KNOW I SAID MAY 1ST BUT THIS STORY HAS GOT ME SO EXCITED THAT I JUST HAD TO SHARE IT NOW. (ALSO I HAVE TO WORK A LONG SHIFT ON THE 1ST OF MAY, SO I THOUGHT, FUCK IT, LET'EM HAVE IT!)**

 **I hope nothing changes with this story, even though I planned it out and everything. But planned out story can suck just like one that was made off the top your head. But anyway, I hope you guys like it for what it is and not what it should be. If you don't like a particular pairing, read the story anyway. If it's not something you are particularly interested in, read the story maybe you might like it.**

 **Enough of my rambling, lets get right into it. Questions to follow each and every chapter!**

 **!Welcome to Chapter 1 of K9 Special Forces: A War Dog Story!**

* * *

War!

A state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state. That's what a dictionary would tell you but when you hear it through the mouth of a retired veteran, who fought side by side with his now deceased brothers and sisters on the beaches of Normandy, you'll get an entirely new definition. They'll say it is either the best hell you could possibly get or the worst hell you could get. There was nothing good about being in a war.

But this war was nothing compared to wars in the past. Bloodier than the Civil War in the 1860's. Worse than World War II in the 1940's. And with bigger reason than the Iraq War in the early 2000's, shortly after the 9/11 terrorist attacks. This war was the war that could easily end all life on earth.

It started when the newly formed United Federation of Islam attacked the US in a daring attempt to take out the President. Luckily, the National Guard had deployed fast enough to make sure that didn't happen. Even though the body count from the White House's security, National Guardsmen and UFI Forces was near three hundred souls lost.

The United Federation of Islam formed shortly after the oil deposits in the gulf and deserts had all dried up. All Middle Eastern countries later united under one flag, one government, one leadership. And since these countries had a sketchy relationship with the US from the Iraq War and the War in Afghanistan, emergency assistance was never received. But this new nation was ready for war when they attacked the US on Presidents Day.

With as much firepower and allies the US had, everyone thought the war would be over. But after five years, there was little chance that the war was going to end anytime soon. Congress theorized that it was going to continue for at least another two years maybe three. It all depended on the amount of bodies they wanted to throw at it. But we were winning, barely, but we were winning.

* * *

With all the information Alex could possibly know, based on news articles, TV, and government websites, he felt confident that he wanted to join up and fight for his country. But that thought that he might not come home lingered like bad Chinese food. But confidence was what made him want to join and his Grandpa, Mr. Porter, supported him one hundred percent of the way. He wasn't a stubborn, thick skulled kid like he was in the past. In fact, he was probably one of the smartest kids you could ever meet. But the only way Alex could enlist was if he travelled to a nearby city, so that is what he did.

Alex had been waiting line for almost an hour. It had stretched for seemed like miles but Alex had thought this out carefully. If he came earlier in the morning, the lines wouldn't be as long. And he was more or less right about his plan. The lines didn't have as many people but they were still pretty long.

After standing in the line for nearly an hour, the door was right in front of him. He looked up at the logo above the door. A bright, white lettered, Army, was put there with an American flag as a background. He returned his gaze to the door which was directly in front od him; and no one between him and he door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it towards him and let it swing open. His legs quickly launched him into the station. "No turning back now," he mumbles.

Inside there were three stations with recruiters; two male, one female. The female looked up at him in the door way. "You just going to stand there or are you going to sign up?" she said slightly irritated.

"Sorry!" Alex exclaims walking up to the desk. "Tell me what to do!" He sees her name tag, it says Harrison. "Sergeant Harrison," he whispers.

"Very well," she grumbles while reaching behind her chair, grabbing one of many clipboards. She slammed it on the table, revealing the bags under her eyes. "Fill this out, return it when you're done!"

"Thanks," Alex says grabbing the clipboard. He gets a good look at the recruiters face. "Long night?"

She nods.

Alex smirks and lets out a small chuckle. "Well, I won't bother….you any…more," he drifts off when he sees the cart full of tablets. "What are these for?" he askes picking one up.

She looks at me angrily, as though that question was frequently asked. "They are for any K9's that want to enlist. Please put it back before you break it!" she implores. "Next one in line please," she demands, cutting Alex off completely.

Alex sets the tablet down and turns to take a seat only to freeze. He sees something he wouldn't see in a place like this.

He sees a German Shepherd sitting next to an empty seat, tablet in paw, and eyes intent on looking at it. He had the traditional black and brown fur color and he wore an Army hat.

Alex looks left and right, hoping to find another empty seat. No luck!

"Don't worry kid!" breathes the shepherd. "I don't bite….much!" He pats the empty seat but didn't take his eyes of the tablet.

Alex gulped as he took a seat in the chair. "I'm guessing you are here for the Special Forces program?" he said getting right into filling out the two page application.

"Yep," he responded finally looking up at Alex. "Looking for anything in particular or are you like the rest of the kids that have been in and out all day?" he asked seriously.

Alex stared at the shepherd and was locked in a staring contest with the most golden eyes he had ever seen. He blinked! "Ahhh…..," he whined. "Saw that coming, literally!"

The shepherd chuckled. "Bet you did but your avoiding my question." He let his muzzle form a little snarl, a low growl building in his throat. "Are you looking for anything in particular or are you like the rest of the overly confident kids that have been in and out all day?"

"I want to be apart of the armored tank columns, I've heard so much about," Alex retorted. "And I'm not overly confident, to be honest, I'm terrified!"

The shepherd placed a paw on Alex's shoulder. "Then sorry I was so judgmental," he whispers. "I've just been dealing with the testosterone driven assholes all day."

"What makes them so bad?" Alex asked perplexedly. _What was wrong with them?_

"It's not them exactly, it's their testosterone," he explains. "It gets into their blood and makes them think overconfidently, which makes them think they can take risks. Plus the US Army gives them a loaded M4 to make them literally a time bomb. Two things that don't go together well; Something the army doesn't need."

Alex nods. "I bet you think I'm the same way," he mumbles.

The shepherd shakes his head. "No, I could smell the confidence on you when you walked in the door. If it were up to me, I'd of promoted you already." He holds out a paw. "I'm Delta by the way, and you are!"

"Alex!" says taking Delta's paw. But he saw something unusual about Delta's other paw. Forget that, there was no paw to talk about, it was gone. Nothing but the end of a leg. "What happened?" Alex asked pointing to the leg.

"I'm going to ask you a question that I want you to answer first okay!" To which Alex nodded. "You want to know why I asked you what you were going to do in the Army?" he asked rhetorically. "I am actually the K9 recruiter assigned to this station. My job is to sit among all the possibilities and pretty much judge them silently and openly. Now, you might not be a K9, but I can still tell you to not continue filling out that clipboard," Delta explains pointing to Alex first and then his clipboard.

"And?" Alex asks worryingly.

"And so far I see nothing but untapped potential and greatness in you," he says proudly. "Now to answer your question. I lost it near the beginning of the war. My squad was on a patrol in the desert looking for IED's, or Improvised Explosive Devices, and I wasn't umm….," he swallowed, trying to shake off the bad memory on replay in his mind. "Paying attention when a bomb went off fifteen feet away from me. It shredded my paw to shit and sent shrapnel through out the rest of legs and body. Lucky for me, no major organs or arteries were severed. But I still lost my paw, which is why I am here because this is what I was assigned."

Alex wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry for you, truly I am. I can't imagine the pain you are going through right now."

Delta just shrugged it off. "It's okay, I'm over it and I'm happy where I'm at. I get to see good people coming through here. People like you!"

Alex blushes bright red. "Gee thanks! You know you're really smart and really nice. You kind of remind me of a shepherd I knew growing up. In fact, he is the main reason why I want to join, because even though he is a dog, I want to be like him. If you were in the Special Forces, you would of known him"

"I was indeed in the Special Forces. Engineering Specialist of Odyssey Squad. What is your friends name? I'll probably know him!"

"His name's Chase. And he is a shepherd that looks just like you," Alex explains.

"Chase!" Delta's eyes shot wide open. "You mean the Chase! Captain Chase?"

"I guess he's a captain now, I'm not sure. Do you know him?" asks Alex curiously.

"Do I know him?" asks Delta as though Alex was retarded. "He's the best and brightest the Army has ever seen! He has led the most successful missions out of any other squad both man and canine. He's a hero!"

"Really?!" Alex says proudly. "What's his squad name? I'll bet I can guess it!" Alex says confidently. "It's PAW Patrol isn't it. That's the team he grew up working with before he enlisted."

Delta shakes his head. "Not even close, but I have heard of that team. They are one of the reasons why the government instituted the Special Forces Program. And if I'm not correct, I think a mix breed from that same team is in Chase's squad. Rocky, I think is what his name was!"

Alex nods his head. "Yep, that's Rocky. It's funny because I never thought Rocky had to balls to join up. I mean none of the other team members did. They all took civilian jobs. What's Chase's squad name?"

Delta smiled at Alex. "Your friend Chase is in charge of the best unit in the army. And their name is so cool that it shows up my squads name. Odyssey squad if you didn't catch it earlier. But your friends team name is super sick."

"Well, tell me what it is then?" chuckled Alex.

"Your friends team name is…Bandit Squad!"

* * *

When the K9 Special Forces program was first introduced in 2016, everyone thought it was a joke because it was announced in April. But since everyone knew that dogs could speak fluent English, it was a reasonable idea. The House of Representatives and Congress had all argued and bickered about it for weeks until a verdict was reached. And so, the US Government collaborated with the Pentagon and built a training center from the ground up and K9 recruits from all over the world immediately jumped to the opportunity of fighting for the strongest military on the planet. Only a handful of particular breeds were accepted for the Special Forces but even they had certain requirements. All others were sent to other jobs that particular breed was favored in.

The breed must have long legs. Mainly because they need to be able to chase down a fleeing target and short legs weren't gonna cut it. White fur was not accepted for one reason: It is very easy to spot in just about every climate except snow but even then dark furred dogs were accepted. The breed must be strong and fast at the same time; they need to be able to chase bad guys down and have the strength to pull them down. The government was very picky when it came to their recruits.

Once those requirements are met and the K9 has passed all physical and mental exams, they are sent off to basic. An eight week training camp where you are pretty much told to do your very best or get the hell out. This is also where they are first introduced to a standard issue K9 battle suit. It wrapped around a dogs entire chest and down his back. Made out of a high strength Kevlar polymer, it could withstand a fifty caliber sniper rifle from a football field away.

The dog also wore a helmet, which was measured to fit their head and their head only. It had a drop down visor that projected everything a soldier might need on the battlefield: radar, compass, communication channels, and yes, it does tell the time. And a new technology put an optic in the middle of the visor, where the weapon would shoot at. But lets not forget about their weapons; that's the best part. The pack on the back of a dog is not a backpack, it is the dogs primary weapon. Deployed by the shooter's bark, it can turn the hunted into the hunter.

With these weapons and advanced technology, the K9 Special Forces and other regular soldiers were used effectively throughout the war. Taking down high priority targets and capturing high value targets. But even then, the end of the war was still a longshot away.

After seeing how effective the K9 units were, Congress ordered the immediate call for the Special Forces to be out into twelve dog squads including multiple jobs to specialize in: Team leader, assistant team leaders, medics, engineers, radio operators, weapon specialists. And over time these squads proved even more effective. And the squads were ranked among other squads to help strive for a more challenging aspect. The number one squad at the top of that list was none other than….

Bandit Squad!

Bandit Squad, one of the best squads in the entire United States Military. One of the best K9 units the world has ever seen. They are the last squad you want to be fighting against because they will put holes in you so clustered together that a small child could crawl right through. The Bandits, that's what they call themselves, is one of many K9 Special Forces units; they are sent out across the globe doing things no human would ever think of doing. If you need a target taken out inside a hostile country, the government sends the Bandit's for one reason; they have failed to disappoint.

Their leader, Captain Chase, was one of the smartest the Army had ever had the honor of having. He got a 97 on the ASVAB, which is a test to help with placement in the military, and that score will give you just about any job you want in the Army. But Chase took an infantry job and immediately was given his own squad, which he paw selected himself. And his squad had a unique set of individuals that no one else had. Instead of being an all domestic dog squad, the team had a few members be something more than domestic. Chase's squad had none other than…wolves, literally!

Among the wolves was none other than Ajax. The red furred wolf had met Chase along time ago when he lived in the woods near the lookout. The PAW Patrol had found him and a few others half starved and beaten to a pulp. So instead of putting them down humanely, like they should have, they took Ajax and the other wolves in and nurtured tem back to good health. In that period of time, Chase had grown a tight bond with the, and asked Ryder if they could stay with them, to which Ryder agreed without question.

When the war started, Chase immediately went to the nearest station and signed himself up. Ajax, Rocky and the other wolves, Echo and Zoe, copied and followed shortly behind. But there was a problem when Zoe tried to enlist! Her only problem was that she had white fur, something the special forces wouldn't allow. So, Zoe went to Katie's and made the ultimate sacrifice: she had her fur permanently colored gray; light enough to still have that white beauty that she had. And the station accepted her. After that they were all shipped off to K9 bootcamp and evidently put in a squad together with new teammates.

One of the teammates they got put in the squad with had a problem working with wolves. His name was Trace, a Dutch Shepherd from Europe. When Trace was younger, he had been brutally attacked by a lone wolf, who had a close resemblance to Ajax. And the two were eventually put in a room together to set aside their differences and settle any future fights. By the time they were done beating the crap out of each other, they eventually kissed and made up, becoming close friends in the process. No they didn't actually kiss, it's a figure of speech!

Another member of the squad they had been paired with was a Belgian Malinois known only as Ranger. But he hadn't joined alone, he joined with his sister, Destiny, a Malinois just like him. Chase and Ranger instantly became the best of friends, which is why Ranger was placed as second in command. Although, the Army discouraged siblings to be in the same squad, it didn't stop Ranger and Destiny from still doing it. And when they were on mission, they respected and honored the Code of Conduct and chain of command; Destiny being a Engineering Sergeant and Ranger as Chief Warrant Officer. It was like they weren't even siblings!

And the most unusual and most locked up of the team was the German Shepherd, Atlas. No one could ever crack him on his past. But he always said that when the time was right, he would tell them of his past and that all questions would be answered. His fur was as black as night and his eyes as green as emeralds. That color pattern added that mysterious trait the squad wanted. He was one of the strongest on the team, which made him a tough opponent to the enemy. And even though he was quiet, he was still put high up in the squads chain of command as an Operations Sergeant

And after years of being together in the war, the squad no longer considered themselves a squad, they considered themselves family. But the Army still designated them as a squad even when they requested to be called a family. Even in intense firefights, they still referred to each other as brother and sister.

But the strength of this family was going to be put to the test in the coming weeks…..

But nothing, no matter how big nor small, was going to break this squad apart…..

And Chase was going to make sure that his squad would not break…..

Even if it killed him…..

* * *

 **So how was that for a first chapter! I hope it did its job and locked you in for more. And if not, I'm glad you stayed this far because I hope you find something that can match the intensity of this story. If I'm not correct, I am the first writer to try a bite out of a PAW patrol fanfic like this. But if you think differently, then, oh well! Sticks and Stones may break my bones but your comments will never hurt me! BRAND NEW STORY! BRAND NEW QUESTIONS! YAY!**

 **WHAT DO YOU LIKE SO FAR?**

 **DO YOU LIKE THE LITTLE BACKSTORIES I HAD FOR THE FEW SQUADMATES I INTRODUCED?**

 **WITH HOW I WORDED THE LAST FEW LINES, WHAT DO YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN AS THE STORY PROGRESS'S? (DON'T MAKE ME SUGAR COAT IT, YOU'LL GET DIABETES!)**

 **That's all I have for you guys. I'll post as often as I can because I'm usually ahead of my dates I say I'll be posting. But expect at least a chapter a week, maybe two, depends on how my collaborating partner is feeling. Yes, I am working with Ranger Pup on this story!**

 **Anyway thanks you all for tuning into my new story! Hope it is as successful as the last story!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Atlas Out!**


	2. First Conflict

**I started to get the feeling you guys aren't seeing this as a PAW Patrol fanfic. So I thought I may as well explain it. I'm going to add flashbacks of memories Chase and Rocky shared when they were still in the PAW Patrol. And this story will be wrapped tightly around them, which will make this, a PAW Patrol Fanfic!**

 **And also some of you are probably thinking: WHY THE HELL IS ZOE GREY INSTEAD OF WHITE? I explained in the first chapter that the Special Forces wouldn't except white as a fur color. And her fur is like a very light grey and almost resembles white. (Google it, you'll see it still has a close resemblance to white). Also, this story will have no relation to BRING HER HOME! This a standalone story but to be fair I will add Easter eggs in to satisfy you people.**

 **I'm also satisfied with how well the first chapter did. Hope it gets continued support as time passes. And if my chapter posting schedule works out smoothly, then this story will be done in about two months. But it depends on how Ranger is feeling about writing, because of his busy lifestyle. Since he and I have a few collaboration chapters in this, it may be pushed out to three, so by the time some of you are back in school or getting pretty damn close.**

 **I'LL SAY THIS ONCE! THIS IS A WAR STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE WAR, I IMPLORE YOU NOT TO READ BECAUSE THIS ISN'T A LOVE STORY. I JUST WANT OT TRY SOMETHING NEW INVOLVING A TOPIC THAT I LOVE! IN FACT, I PLAN TO ENLIST IN THE MARINES WHEN I GRADUATE!**

 **Anyway, thanks for supporting me so far and I am glad to have you back for another exciting chapter.**

 **! Welcome to Chapter 2 of K9 Special Forces: A War Dog Story!**

* * *

With a global force as big as the United States military, you have to take into consideration the amount of space this military needs to be able to operate efficiently. So, the US built bases all across the globe to help maintain the sheer size of the military.

Among the multiple military installations situated through out the world. The best of the best has to be Excalibur Base in Egypt on the Suez Canal. This base is capable of housing all branches of the military, minus the Coast Guard.

With a port for an entire fleet to dock at, this base could maintain a naval blockade for months. A large airfield was placed to help receive planes of all kinds. Transports, like the big C-17's, which help bring in fresh troops, or fresh meat, and equipment. And a buffet of fighter planes and bombers for bombing sortie's. But with a big base like Excalibur came great risks!

In its first year of service, the year 2013, the base received multiple attacks from smaller terror groups. One of those groups being the decaying Al-Qaeda, literally turned the base upside down. So the US sent in a battalion of troops to take back the base and it was a complete success.

But the government wasn't going to throw away this base just yet. Instead they threw all the money and resources they could at it. But to do that the base had to be temporarily taken out of service, because the government wasn't just fortifying the base, they were really fortifying the base, and I mean everything.

After a year of back breaking work, the base was fortified and ready to return to service. Practically rebuilt from the ground up, it had some of the best technology and defense systems that any base could ever have. With state of the art radar detection, the base could see a camel twenty miles away from the base; this base could be prepared for an attack before the enemy came within ten miles. But what was the real thing defending the base?

Let's just say that the enemy would be cut into so many pieces it would look like they were made of LEGO's. And you have the automated sentry turrets and SAM's to thank for that. These little bastards can shoot down any plane unauthorized to be in that airspace even if they are ten thousand feet up. But of all the bases prized defense toys, the one that stood out was the ALS-150, also known as, the Railgun.

ALS, standing for Air Land and Sea, was deemed the ultimate super weapon by the US army, and could take down an enemy aircraft carrier with one shot making it super scary to go up against. With the range of one hundred fifty miles, the railgun practically shot a mini nuke. And if it didn't hit you, you were going to wish it had. Its shot has the standing temperature of about 3,000 degrees. Which if close enough to you will burn your body with fourth degree burns, which are excruciatingly painful.

But that wasn't what made the base special. What made it special was the people and canines within it. General Shepherd was the main man in charge. With many politicians carrying him every step of the way and soldiers so loyal they'd jump off a cliff for him. The man was invincible. And that's why the Bandit's chose Excalibur as their home base. Because Shepherd gave them the authority to do what needed to be done even if the government disapproved.

With their barracks located on the south western side of the base, the Bandits had the best view in the entire base. Which sat on a hill overlooking the entire base. And that wasn't the best part, they had their own weapon techs and surveillance teams along side a miniature version of a V-22 Osprey. That is why they are the best and probably always will be the best.

You already know a few members of the squad. The best of all team leaders, Captain Chase. The mysterious, yet deadly, Sergeant Atlas. The dynamic duo and partners in crime, Chief Warrant Officer Ranger and his sister, Sergeant Destiny. Sergeant Vapor, the used to be wolf hater turned wolf enthusiast. And Ajax, the wolf that helped Vapor change his tone about wolves. But that's only half of the squad, there are still six teammates not shown yet.

There was Echo, one of the three wolves Ryder and the PAW Patrol saved all those years ago. The brown wolf was one of the squad's communication specialists; he worked along side Trace. Even though Trace had a past issue with wolves, he got along well with Echo. But there was something about Echo that made him unusual to the team: he was overly serious with just about everything. He claimed it was just in his nature but Chase thought otherwise. But Chase knew better than to pester him about it. When Trace was ready to tell the team he would.

Then there are your weapon specialists: Ares and Frost. Ares, a Rottweiler from Seattle, had the original black and brown fur color. He loved to work on weapons. It was a thing that he just loved to do. When he was just a pup, his father would let him work on rifles in the gun store that they owned in downtown Seattle. He was also the teams long distance sniper, his pack had a modified Barret .50 Caliber, capable of hitting and killing a target from over two miles away. He was deadly!

Working alongside Ares was Frost, a Doberman from the United Kingdom. Former SAS Spec Ops soldier turned US citizen. When Chase asked him why he joined the K9 Special Forces instead of staying in the SAS, Ares's only response was, "I wanted something challenging, and the SAS are just a bunch of pussies!" Chase didn't ask him anymore questions after that, partly because he was trying not to laugh. The British accent that Frost carried was heavy and often got on everyone's nerves because he didn't sound 'American'. But Frost didn't give two shits about it and being the team weapon expert and reconnaissance dog, he was more important than most of the other members. So they had no choice but to deal with it.

Working alongside Destiny was the mix breed, Rocky! He was the reason why none of the team had been killed yet. His side hobby of tinkering with the teams gear and one way lead to another, the team's body armor had been improved by over one hundred percent. His reason for enlisting was just like Chase; he just wanted to fight for his country. And when he heard of the K9 Special Forces, he jumped right into it. But with all the training and years in service, he still had the fear of water.

Finally, you had Vapor, one of the team's Medical Specialists. The Belgian Malinois was by far the funniest of all the team members, he could crack a joke in the middle of a firefight and still make everyone laugh. One of his biggest accomplishments in the funny department was when he got General Shepherd to laugh at one of his jokes; Shepherd was a hard man to break. But there was a strange side to Vapor that Chase just couldn't figure out.

Every once and a while, Chase would find Vapor talking to himself, cracking jokes, and occasionally crying. When confronted about the matter, Vapor denied the whole thing, he told Chase to mind his own damn business. But just like every other member of this squad, he didn't press the problem further, because he knew it would ruin the functionality of the team. Chase still kept an eye on him just to make sure he wasn't thinking of harming himself or any else.

And there you have it, Bandit Squad! A twelve man team of canines with bullets to shoot and bad guys to kill. A typical day for the Bandits included the following: Early morning PT followed closely by weapons training. That was followed closely by a patrol across the Suez Canal into enemy territory, or a boat ride up and down the coast. The best days were when they were sent out on a mission. Usually included a capture or killing of an enemy HVT.

But today was special!

* * *

The team was doing a routine patrol out in the UFI controlled deserts on the eastern side of the Suez Canal. Their mission was to find any enemy movement and report it back to base. So far they were coming up unlucky.

The team was split into two Humvee's. Chase, commanding Team 1 in the lead Humvee, and Ranger commanding Team 2 in the rear Humvee. Team 1 consisted of Chase, Atlas, Vapor, Destiny, Frost and Trace. While Team 2 consisted of Ranger, Ajax, Echo, Zoe, Rocky and Ares!

They were heading south along the canal. The water beating against the white sandy beaches. The Humvees left a tread mark in the wet sand. But with the pretty canal and the high rise dunes, it still felt boring and long lasting.

Chase was sitting in the passenger seat of his Humvee. He reached down and grabbed the radio. "Everything going good back there, Ranger!" He said looking in the side view mirror. Ranger's Humvee following behind by about fifty feet. "I just noticed you guys were straggling there for a minute."

"Yeah, we're good!" responded Ranger. "Do you want us to maintain our following distance or bunch up?"

"Let's stay where we are," ordered Chase. "Don't need a lone RPG to blow us all up at once!" he joked. The dogs in his Humvee chuckled.

"Yes, sir!" chuckled Ranger. The dogs in his car were laughing as well. "Maintaining following distance, Ranger out!" and the radio crackled to silence.

"Hey, easy with the jokes there tiger," exclaimed Vapor sitting in the driver side passenger seat. "I can't have you stealing all my thunder!"

Chase scoffed. "Me! Steal your thunder!" Chase laughed. "Now, how could I possibly do that, huh?"

"Come on now, Chase!" chipped in Destiny, who sat directly behind Chase. "We all know that you could do it! That's why they made you squad leader."

"See!" exclaimed Vapor. "Even she thinks you could do it!"

Chase shrugged. "No doubt I could! I'll admit that but I don't think that is why they made me squad leader." He looked over at Atlas, who was driving the vehicle "You've been awfully quiet, something on your mind?"

Atlas looked at Chase with his piercing green eyes. "I'm good!" he mumbled. "Just focusing on driving!" He wasn't really a talker, no one really knew why.

"Hey, Cap!" called Trace, sitting in the back of the Humvee.

"What is it Trace?" asked Chase.

"I'm picking up a faint frequency ahead of us," Trace reported. "Are there any other patrols on this route?"

Chase shook his head. "Nope, we're on this route. Just us, nobody else," he explained. "Are you sure it's not just some static? We do get that out here, you know!"

"I wouldn't bring it up if it was static," retorted Trace.

Chase nodded and picked up his radio. "Ranger, you there?"

A few seconds later, the Malinois responded. "Go ahead, Captain!"

"Trace is picking up a faint frequency ahead of us," he explained. "Is Echo picking it up as well?"

"Hang on just one second let me ask," responded Ranger, going silent for ten seconds.

Chase held the mic in his paw, shuffling it around, awaiting patiently for a response. "What's he saying?" Chase ordered.

"He says that he too is picking up on the frequency," said Ranger. "He also said that he may have caught a faint voice on the other end but it was too quiet to tell whether or not it was friend or foe."

"Copy that, start to maintain a five second following distance. We might be getting some combat shortly!"

"Yes sir," copied Ranger. "Maintaining a five second following distance."

Chase watched the Humvee behind him start to distance itself from them. He turned his head to the gunner on the roof, Frost. "Hey Frost, you see anything up there?"

"Negative Captain, I got nothin' but sand and more bloody sand!" The Doberman glanced over at the dune to the east. "But we may be able to see something from the top of the dune over there to our nine o'clock"

"Got it," responded Chase grabbing the radio again. "Ranger, we're going to move up onto the dunes to our nine o' clock and try to see if we can see anything."

"Do you want us to follow?"

"Affirmative!" responded Chase. He looked at Atlas. "Get us on those dunes," he ordered, pointing to the dunes.

Atlas's only response was a nod as he veered the vehicle sharply left towards the sand hill. The hill was about thirty feet high; nothing a Humvee couldn't handle. Atlas hit the accelerator which propelled the vehicle up the hill.

Once on top, Chase returned his look to Frost and handed him a pair of binoculars. "Here, use these. Try and see where that signal might be coming from."

Frost snatched the binoculars. "Copy that, beginning a search!" he responded as he began to scan the distant dunes.

Chase left him to that and looked back at Trace. "Any idea where the signal is coming from?"

"Negative, Sir! It's too faint for me to find out where it is coming from," said the Dutch Shepherd disappointingly. "But I'll see what I can do!"

"Captain, I got something!" exclaimed Frost. "About five hundred yards out to our one o' clock is a building."

Chase began to get up in the turret. "Let me see!" he ordered, as he was handed the binoculars. He looked out to the Humvee's one o' clock and sure enough he saw a three story building in the distance. "It looks abandoned!" he concluded

"I beg to differ!" said Frost as he shook his head. "Look at the roof!" he ordered. "You will see a large radar communications dish. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't broadcast TV shows!"

Chase aimed the binoculars and there indeed was a radar dish up there. "Very well!"

"Hey boss!" called Atlas. "Ranger's on the line!"

"Got it!" responded Chase. "I'm going to use the headset!" He reached up to his helmet and tapped a button, which opened communications. "Ranger, what's up?"

"Ares has spotted movement in the building," he explained. "What should we do?"

"Let me call it, stay frosty!" Chase quickly switched channels to the Excalibur Base frequency. "Command, this is Bandit Lead, over!"

"This is command, go ahead Bandit Lead!" said a male operator.

"Command, we have a visual on what appears to be an enemy forward operating base, over!"

"Copy that, I'm going to turn you over to operations, hang tight," said the operator, going silent.

Chase looked around to see if anyone or anything was sneaking up on them. _Stay frosty they said!_

"Bandit Lead, this is Operations, I hear you seem to have found an enemy FOB, care to elaborate on that," said the female operator.

"Yes ma'am, we have reason to believe that this is a forward operating base for the UFI. There are radar dishes on the roof and one of my guys spotted movement inside," Chase explained.

'Roger that but are you sure one of your guys spotted movement inside?" asked the operator.

Chase swore under his breath. "You calling my guy a liar!" he challenged aggressively. "They've not lied on the past and should have no reason to lie now."

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" shouted a new voice in the headset.

"Yes, General!" responded Chase, recognizing General Shepherds voice.

"Yes, sir!" remarked the operator.

"Operator, you are relieved!" ordered the General.

"Yes, sir!" responded the operator. "Switching channels!"

Chase thanked the General in his head. That operator was getting on his nerves! "How should we proceed General?" He heard the General sigh on Th other end. "General?"

"I need to know what you are asking," he explained

Chase exhaled loudly. Thinking whether or not he should engage this enemy base. _If we don't it may cause problems in the future!_ "I'm asking to engage the enemy base with the thought that it could cause us problems in the future."

"Then you have full authority over any assistance that you might need," responded Shepherd. "You are a go for mission!"

"Thank you sir!" thanked Chase. "We'll stay in touch, Captain Chase out!" He cut the connection and returned to his team's channel. "We are a go for mission!"

The team sighed in relief. This would be there first engagement with an opposing force. "What's the plan Cap?" asks Ranger.

Chase took the chance to take the binoculars back out and look at the enemy base. "Looking at this building better, I think we should split into three teams. My team engages the front of the building. Ranger, your team will engage the rear. And team three will be Ares and Frost providing sniper support from a distance."

"Isn't that a little risky splitting into three teams?" asked Ajax.

Chase smiled, imagining seeing the red wolf with a look of fear in his eyes. "After all these years with no failed missions and you still can't trust my judgement is beyond me. Don't worry Ajax, we will be just fine!" He exhaled. "Is everyone clear on what their job is?"

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

"Let's get this mission started!" he exclaimed. "Ranger, you need to take a stealth approach to get behind that building. Take the Humvee east about a hundred yards, then circle around the back. It'll give us the advantage we need."

"Affirmative," responded Ranger.

"Ares and Frost?" called Chase.

"Yeah Boss!" responded Ares.

"Find the best vantage point overlooking that building," he ordered. "We'll need your sniper support if we are to get close to that building."

"Copy that," said Frost, jumping out of the Humvee to meet Ares. "We'll get that done now, Sir!"

'Do what you gotta do!" called Chase. _Stay safe!_ He thought as he watched them disappear over a dune. "Ranger, go now!"

"Copy that, Cap!" he responded.

Chase watched the Humvee dip over the dune, heading east. A few moments later he saw it pop up on the next dune parallel to his. "Maintain radio silence until we are all in position!" he added on last second as he watched the vehicle drop over the next dune. Any radio chatter could interfere with the mission before it even started.

"What's our approach, Sir?" asked Trace.

"Fast approach with the Humvee, deploy mobile cover, take out the bad guys, secure the building and make it back in time for supper," he explained.

Trace nodded with a smirk. He enjoyed Chase's sense of humor.

Chase dipped his head to Trace and looked at Atlas. "Get us into position behind that sand hill," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Atlas mumbled and began to slowly drive the vehicle towards the sand hill.

As the Humvee made its way to the sand hill, the building was becoming clearer in its size. It looked like it used to be an apartment building at one point until the UFI turned it into a forward operating base. The once blue paint had faded to a depressing bleached blue, which almost left a bad taste in the mouth.

Atlas brought the vehicle to a halt, concealing it behind a sand dune about fifty yards from the building. "We're in position, ready when you are Captain," he said quietly.

Chase pat Atlas on the shoulder. "Good work, now we wait for teams two and three to be ready," he explained.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Chase was beginning to grow impatient. But impatience wasn't what was going through his head; it was worry. _Did they get captured?_ "That's it, I'm breaking radio silence," He said, grabbing the radio. "Team 2 and 3 this is Team 1, are you in position over!"

No response!

"Team 2 and 3 this is Team 1, are you in position, over!"

"This is Team 2!" said Ranger through the headset. "We thought it better to go east a little ways before turning south and circling around," he explained, slightly paranoid. "Sorry we took so long!"

"Don't be! It was a good call!" Chase responded. He trusted Ranger to make good judgement calls even if it went against his orders. "Team 3, are you two in position?"

"This is Team 3, we're in position!" Frost responded. "Ares thought it would be a good idea to build a trench in one of the dunes. That's why we took so long."

"Hey, in my defense, it was a good judgement call!" exclaimed the Rottweiler. "I'd rather take the time to build a sniper nest than drag your sorry ass carcass back to the team."

"If any one would be dragging anyone back, it would be me dragging your dead body back to the team," retorted Frost. "But I'll agree it was a good call!"

"Hey, when you two are done kissing each others asses, we can get this mission started!" snapped Chase.

"Sorry Boss!" exclaimed Ares and Frost

"Send a drone up to get an idea on how many enemies we'll be facing," suggested Ranger

"Good idea!" exclaimed Ares. "Glitch is going to freak once she knows we used her drone!"

"Those twins were an interesting bunch when I met them all those years ago," explained Chase. "Anyway, what does the drone scan have to tell us?"

"Well, thanks to Glitch's amazing sonar system on this drone, it can pick up any human within brick walls," said Frost. "The drone seems to have found about…thirty armed hostiles!"

"What are they packing?" asked Ranger

"It looks like standard AK-47's, and few handguns but I don't see any rocket launchers or grenades," responded Frost. "Is the UFI running out of weapons to use?" he joked

Chase repressed a snicker but he wish that were true. "Alright thanks Team 3! Just sit tight," he ordered. "Command this is Bandit Lead, we are in position and waiting for your go," announced Chase as he switched channels.

"Roger that Bandit Lead! Mission is a go, I repeat, mission is a go. God's speed gentlemen!" responded the operator.

"This is Bandit Lead, mission is a go, I repeat mission is a go," said Chase through his teams headsets. "Take that building!" He looked back at Destiny. "Get on that minigun!" He looked at Atlas. "Get us within twenty yards of the building, we're going in hard!"

Atlas nodded as he stepped on the gas. The roar of the Humvee's engine bringing music to the teams ears; a very loud but soothing sound.

"Captain!" yelled Ranger. "We're receiving small arms fire from the rear of the building, we need assistance, over!"

 _They're already getting heat,_ thought Chase. He could hear the gunfire in the background. They were taking a beating. "Frost, Ares?" called Chase.

"Yes sir!" they both said in unison.

"Do you have eyes on Team 2?"

"Affirmative! Team 2 is pinned down behind their Humvee!"

"We could use some help over here!" shouted Ranger, as he fired back at the enemy. His body shuddering every time he shot his rifle due to the recoil. "We aren't going anywhere fast if this keeps up!"

"FROST?!" yelled Chase.

"Aye Sir, engaging hostiles," he said as he deployed a compact version of an M240 Bravo machine gun and began firing.

"Listen Ranger, Team 3 is going to cover you while my team assaults the fro…," said Chase but was cut off when the radio started crackling. "What happened Trace?"

"Radio antenna has been hit, we've lost communications!"

"Can you fix it?" asked Chase

Trace shook his head. "I can but it'll take a while!"

"Shit!"

 _POP! POP! CRACK!_

"We're taking fire!" shouted Atlas bringing the truck to a halt.

Chase looked up at Destiny, who was hiding behind the turret shield. "Can you see where the shots are coming from?"

Destiny peeked over the turret shield, and nodded. "Yes, top floor far left window! It looks like it might be just one guy." As she said that the shield was hit by a barrage of bullets. "I take that back!"

Chase hissed! "Vapor, how fast can you get the deployable cover out?" He jumped when a bullet hit the windshield. _Thank god for thick plexi glass!_

"I can get it out in five seconds!" responded Vapor.

"Do it now!" ordered Chase. "I'll cover you!"

Vapor quickly grabbed the deployable cover and jumped out of the vehicle followed closely by Chase. Chase already had his rifle deployed and was spraying the windows, just to give Vapor the five seconds he needs. Chase's pack had a SCAR variant which he called the SCAR-C; C meaning compact.

"Cover's up sir!" called Vapor, who hunkered behind the cover with his gun deployed.

Chase quickly got behind the cover and was still firing at the enemy. "Destiny, I've got them pinned down, get your ass on that minigun!" he ordered. He watched as the female Malinois got on the lethal M134 Minigun. "LIGHT THEM UP!"

The miniguns six barrel cannon began to revolve and Destiny had to only push two buttons. And all hell began to break loose. The Malinois started peppering the front side of the building, the enemy didn't know what hit them.

Chase was always amazed at the stopping power of the minigun. Capable of cutting people in half from long distances. "Trace, is there any chance that you can get in communication with the other teams?"

"I can try to get a hold of them but I would prepare for the worst!"

"Roger that!" He looked at Destiny. "Keep them pinned, we're going in!" Chase looked towards Vapor and Atlas. "One the count of three, we are charging in and clearing that building!"

"Yes Sir!" said Vapor

Atlas nodded but said nothing!

 _He is remarkably silent even during combat!_ "Three….two….one….push to the building!" Chase said as he began to run to the building, Atlas and Vapor close behind.

Once inside Chase shot a hostile on the far end of the building. _Must have been shooting at Team 2!_ Chase had to go full tactical mode now. A building filled with ten plus enemy combatants was going to prove challenging but nothing the Bandits couldn't handle.

Chase looked at Atlas and Vapor. "You two head upstairs and clear hostiles. I'm going to clear out this floor and be right behind you," he explained.

"Yes sir," mumbled Atlas taking point at the base of the staircase.

Chase stopped Vapor before he passed him and whispered into his ear. "Keep an eye on him! He's acting more unusual than ever. I'd hate to lose him and not know why!"

Vapor nodded. "You can count on me!" he said as he turned back to Atlas, who waited impatiently. "We can go now," shot Vapor.

And the two slowly made their way up the stairs followed closely by quick bursts of gunfire, louder than the shots being fired all around them.

"Be careful," whispered Chase as he began to sweep the ground floor; room to room, hallway to hallway. All he found were bodies of civilians, most likely hostages, and a few UFI soldiers. Chase stopped to investigate a lone UFI infantry corpse laying in an empty office. He could hear his teammates upstairs screaming and shouting, followed closely by burst of gunfire. Chase returned his gaze to the dead soldier but kept his eye on the door.

The soldier had been shot in the head. _He must have turned his back to reload and got shot in the back of the head while doing it._ The blood pool that surrounded his body was still warm and the rifle a few feet away from him was a fresh magazine in it; the barrel gave off a small smoke puff. "Poor bastard wasn't done fighting yet!" Chase almost felt sorry for the guy but reality went into overdrive. "Too bad I don't care!"

Chase's ears perked at the sound of running footsteps. "Someone's coming!" he whispered. He trained his rifle on the door he had come in and chambered a fresh round into his rifle. He wasn't going to get put down because of a jam. The sounds were getting closer and closer. The closer they got, the louder they became. He disengaged the safety and had his mind ready to pull the trigger.

He didn't notice how quiet it was! The gunfire had stopped!

The door was kicked open and an in came a familiar figure.

 _Rocky!_

Chase put his gun away. "Rocky! You idiot, I almost fucking shot you!" he snapped at the mix breed.

Rocky gulped at Chase's ferocity. This was new to him! "Sorry Chase, I wasn't thinking!"

"Well that's for damn sure!" Chase sighed but was confused. "How did you even get in here? I thought you guys were pinned down!"

Rocky shook his head. "We were but the gunshots just stopped! So Ranger told me to breach the building," explained Rocky. "They are securing the perimeter now and making sure no one got hurt!" Rocky had a perplexed look on his face. "How does gunfire just stop like that?"

"You have Vapor and Atlas to thank for that! They most likely just cleared the entire building!" His eyes shot open when he realized he wasn't hearing gunfire. "Oh my god! I need to see if they are alright!" Chase rushed out of the room with Rocky close behind.

Chase got to the staircase and saw Vapor and Atlas walking down them slowly. "Oh thank goodness!" he breathed thankfully. "Are you two alright?"

Vapor nodded. "Yeah, we're good! Enemy didn't know what hit them!"

Chase looked at Atlas, who seemed distraught. "Are you okay Atlas? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Atlas shook his head. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up!"

Chase placed a reassuring paw on his friends shoulder. "You'll be good! Nothing a drink can't take care of!"

"Captain!" called Trace through the headset. "The communication is back up."

"About bloody time!" exclaimed Frost? "For a second here, I and Ares were thinking you bastards were dead!"

"No way!" responded Chase. "We're good! Ranger, you there?"

"Yes sir!" Ranger responded gratefully. "We're all good here. Is my sister okay?"

"I'm good, bro!" called Destiny.

Chase smiled. "Alright, buildings clear of hostiles. Grab any Intel you can and get back in the trucks. We've got a long drive back to base!" He switched channels. "Command, this is Bandit Lead! Building secure!"

"Roger that, Bandit Lead," said the operator from earlier. "Patching you over to General Shepherd!"

About thirty seconds later the General spoke through the headset

"Bandit Lead, this is General Shepherd! Good work out there Captain but I'm afraid it is a little short lived," said the General regretfully.

"What's the issue General?" asked as he got into the Humvee.

Shepherd sighed before coughing up a response. "I'm sorry Captain but your team is temporarily getting split up!"

* * *

 **Hey, that was good chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a recent loss in the family that has had me depressed for quite some time. I lost my great grandma to congestive heart failure last Monday! So that is why I haven't updated in a while mainly because I've been upset. But I am happy that my Grandma isn't suffering anymore and that she is in a better place.**

 **Okay! Enough of these things called emotions and let's get to everyone's favorite part of the story: NEW CHAPTER NEW QUESTIONS!**

 **FAVORITE SQUAD MEMBER SO FAR?**

 **WHOSE BACKSTORY DO YOU LIKE THE MOST?**

 **DO YOU THINK ATLAS WAS LYING TO CHASE WHEN HE SAID? "I'M FINE, JUST A LITTLE SHAKEN UP"?**

 **WHY DO YOU THINK THE SQUAD IS BEING SEPERATED TEMPORARILY?**

 **That is all I have for you! Next chapter should be up sometime next week, I promise! Oh also, my story Bring Her Home has officially been put into book form. If you are interested in a copy, PM me and we will see what we can work out!**

 **Hope you like my story! Remember to Like/Favorite!**

 **Atlas Out**


	3. Luck of the Irish

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry that this story may not be as good as you think. I want to finish it, I really do. But life doesn't work that way! I decided to make a Zootopia story, and it's doing alright so far. I'm actually thinking of branching out and doing a couple of other stories as well. I was thinking of a How To Train Your Dragon story, An Alpha and Omega (Maybe), maybe some others.**

 **Oh, a viewer messaged me about a suggestion that I should do so this story is going to be altered in a way from the way I originally planned it out. Thanks to Del Pup for making the suggestion!**

 **!Welcome to Chapter 3 of K9 Special Forces: A War Dog Story!**

* * *

Chase had stayed quiet in the Humvee by himself while his team continued to gather intel. He had ordered Ranger's team back to base because he didn't need the help. The Shepherd was thinking why the General was going to split the team up. _We are the best of the best! We never get split up!_ But he thought wrong. Maybe it was for a stupid reason, maybe it was legitimate. Chase wouldn't get to know until he got back to Excalibur.

Destiny and Vapor opened up the back hatch, causing Chase to jump. "Sorry to startle you, Chase," apologized Destiny.

Chase shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I was starting to stare off into space," he explained. "Are you all getting close to getting done?"

Vapor exhaled. "There were a few more items that we need to grab still, we should be done in about ten minutes."

"Get on it then," ordered Chase. He opened his door and hopped out. "In fact, I'll help you guys out. Let's go!" Chase led them back into the building.

Now that it was peaceful, Chase could finally see the inside of the building without bullets getting shot at him. The entrance room was a lobby with a receptionist desk on the opposite. The lobby had a ceiling that reached up to the top of the building with a skylight. Glass shards on the ground pointed out that it had been shot out.

"Careful walking near the glass, the last thing we need is an injury," ordered Chase, taking precaution of stepping around the glass. He had glass shards in his paw pads before and it hurt like hell.

Destiny and Vapor both rushed upstairs as Frost came down them and Trace came out of a hallway. Both dogs had large evidence bags filled with intel and other assorted items.

"Anything else?" Chase asked Trace as he passed him.

Trace could only grunt but he nodded his head.

Chase dipped his head and walked into the hallway. It was about four feet wide with assorted photographs on the walls. A few of them were dangling and hanging on by a thread. Chase growled when he saw one of the September 11th terrorist attacks. The picture showed both towers after they had been struck by American Airline passenger jets. He pushed the image out of his mind and proceeded down the hallways, only to find more pictures that spat in the face of Americans. Pictures of the Boston Marathon Bombings, Osama Bin Laden, ISIS, Saddam Hussein, and other insulting photographs.

Chase looked into one of the rooms that branched off the hallway and saw a few evidence bags with items in them. He walked to them and picked them up.

 _CREEK!_

"What the hell?" Chase said through muffled teeth. He set the bags outside the door and looked where they had been sitting. They had been sitting on a rug with fancy patterns and colors. He pulled the rug away and gasped at what he saw.

A hidden compartment!

Chase quickly looked into the hallway to call for assistance but saw no one. He glanced back at the compartment cover. There might be something important down there they didn't want us to find! Chase quickly put his paws under the cover and lifter the wooden cover out of the way. It hit the ground with a snap.

A cloud of thick, sandy dust caused Chase's eyes to water and his throat to cough. After a bit of cleaning his eyes and coughing the dust out of his system, he saw a ladder that led deeper into the ground. Chase thought about saying something but knew better. What if there are hostiles down there? He definitely had to get some help now.

"I need assistance in one of these rooms," Chase requested. "I found a secret compartment."

Within thirty seconds, the entirety of Team 1 was in the room looking down into the hole. They spread out around it, trying to figure out what it could lead to.

"I wonder what's down there?" commented Trace

"Probably nothing!" said Frost. "We should get back to base"

"Scared of the dark, Frost," teased Vapor. "I thought you were past that?"

"I am!" snapped Frost, defending his pride. "I just have a bad feeling that's all," he explained.

Chase looked at the Doberman. "You can stay up here and guard the entrance, while we investigate," suggested Chase. "Unless you want to dog-up and come with us."

The Doberman sighed. "Fine, I'll take point," he stated as he ignited his flashlight and jumped into the hole followed closely by Trace and Vapor.

"Nice work, Cap!" exclaimed Destiny. "I thought he was going to stay up here."

Chase patted her on the shoulder. "Let's just say he was going to get in that hole either willingly or forcibly," explained Chase with a sneer. He held his paw up. "Ladies first!"

"You know my brother will kill anyone that flirts with me right?" huffed Destiny. "He is very protective!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," scoffed Chase. "Besides you're not my type!"

"I really hate you sometimes!" she said as she jumped into the hole.

Chase smiled. He enjoyed messing with Destiny, she always hated it but he could tell that deep down she liked it. The isolation and loneliness from the empty room made him shudder as he jumped in the hole, following the tunnel, hoping to find something important, or someone important. "Arrf arrf, rifle," he barked and his pack deployed his weapon.

After a about a minute of walking through the tunnel, the team came across a open room. The only lighting coming from their flashlights. They spread out among the room, gathering intel and packing it all up.

"Hey, boss? You might want to look at this!" called Atlas from the far side of the room.

"Arrf, rifle away!" Chase made his way to the black shepherd and found him in a hallway with a closed door. "What's up Atlas?"

Atlas dipped his head to the door. "This door is heavy, look at it."

Chase aimed his light in the door and groaned. The door was a large metal door, most likely four inches thick. "Oi, Destiny, come here," he ordered.

Destiny was by his side in a matter of moments. "Reporting as ordered sir," she said, her voice drifting off when she saw the door. "This is a big door."

"Can you open it?"

Destiny looked at him stupidly. "Are you kidding me? This is nothing," she said as she began messing with the door. After about thirty seconds she had the door open and her ears perked.

A faint and weak moan came from inside!

They had their weapons deployed and they breached the room and cleared it.

"Boss!" called Vapor from the far side of the room.

Chase approached the Malinois and saw that he was shaking slightly. "What is it?" asked Chase as his eyes looked to what Vapor was looking at. "Oh my god!"

It was a dog!

The dog looked to be an Irish Setter. He looked about six years old; one year younger than Chase. The Setter was hanging by his two front paws; like Jesus on a crucifix. He had black fur and his ribs were showing. Scars and open, most likely infected, wounds covered his body. He was mumbling something quietly from under his duct tape mouth.

"Holy hell, this guy is alive!" exclaimed Chase. "Vapor, get up here and take a look at this dog here. And for gods sake get him off that thing."

Chase stepped aside for Vapor and Destiny to help the setter. _Poor guy!_ Frost tapped on his shoulder.

"Take a look at this letter I found among all this other shit over here," he said leading Chase to a nearby table. "Along with that letter, there are multiple torture tools here: a car battery with jump leads, broken sticks, iron bars, a hammer, chains, whips, pliers, and bags of salt. There is a lot of Blood on the floor."

"This guy sure too a beating," Chase pointed out as he looked over to see Vapor and Destiny laying the Setter on the ground. He looked at the letter in his paws. "Let's see what this has to say," he said opening the letter.

 _General,_

 _We have discovered a traitor in your mist, he managed to get into the records section and has been passing Intel to the Americans and freeing captured enemy soldiers_

 _We caught him freeing those virgin US and UK pups you requested to have some fun with. We caught the pup and have been torturing him for four days to get information but he won't fucking crack. We got his name as Dave as it is tattooed into his fur but all he says is, you will never beat the Irish, and so far we broke 10 sticks against his back, iron chains and whips won't do anything. He loves being electrocuted claiming it tickles and starts laughing; water boarding will only make him claim it is refreshing._

 _When we get him to talk all he does is tell us to fuck off and give him more or chant ,you will never beat the Irish. We have never seen such will power the Americans would have cracked already. He then sings Rebel songs in some strange language. We are bringing him to you tomorrow to see if you can make him speak and to allow you to have some fun with you don't worry we know you only like virgins and to make them bleed._

 _Sergeant Algea._

"That motherfucker, I'll kill him myself!" Chase wanted to crumble up the letter and throw it in a fire but two things stopped him: destruction of evidence and lack of fire. He walked over to the Irish Setter. "How is he?"

Vapor shook his head. "Not good! He has multiple broken ribs and his wounds on back and chest are infected. I'm surprised this dude isn't dead!"

"You'll never beat the Irish," mumbled Dave before passing out.

"This letter tells us why he was beaten," he said handing the letter to Vapor. Chase looked over the setters neck and found the tattoo of the dogs name, Dave. "His name is Dave. He's the one who has been freeing soldiers and giving out intel to Excalibur. This guy is a hero!"

Vapor looked at Chase worryingly. "Hero or not, he needs serious medical attention. He is malnourished and his mouth is as dry as the desert. Like I said before, I'm surprised this guy isn't dead!"

Chase nodded. "Okay, then we know what we have to do. Let's put him on a stretcher and get him in the Humvee. We can come back and gather the rest of this intel later. Right now, Dave is priority number one."

Vapor deployed a stretcher that he always carried on his pack; plus, he was kind of supposed to carry it anyway. "Gather around him, we'll lift him as a group ready," he said taking Dave's head.

Trace nodded. "Let's get someone on each corner of the stretcher now."

All the dogs took a corner minus Chase, who took bags of intel in his mouth. "I'll take the lead," he muffled through his mouth. By now Dave and the stretcher were on the backs of the team. "Ready"

"YES SIR!" they all shouted.

"Let's go," ordered Chase, taking point.

After a brief moment of frustration, they finally got Dave out of the tunnel.

Vapor looked at Chase. "Permission to check on Dave sir?"

Chase looked back at Vapor and then at Dave. The Setter looked in bad shape. "Yeah but be quick about it. I don't want to be in this building."

"Alright guys, set him down gently," ordered Vapor as he began to crouch down and slide the stretcher off his back. Once Dave was on the ground, Vapor began his check up thoroughly. "He's burning up, arrf arrf, med pack." A small med kit popped out of his pack and he opened it.

This wasn't your any day hiking on trails med kit. Vapor paw selected all the materials that would go in this pack. It included bandages, gauze, assorted syringes with all sorts of medicines to go around, and other things found in common med kits.

Vapor grabbed a syringe and a medicine vial labeled, Fevers. He injected the syringe into the vial and pulled the plunger slowly to get as much fluid as he could. After tapping it to get any air bubbles out, he stuck it through Dave's side and pushed the plunger. "Okay, that should bring his fever down," he said packing up his med kit and returning it to his pack.

Chase nodded. "Let's get him in the Humvee. Take up positions around Dave," he ordered.

The team took up their original positions around Dave and lifted him up into the air. The Setter let out a faint groan, his injuries finally getting to him.

"Don't worry Dave, we're almost there," reassured Chase as he picked up the evidence bags in his mouth. "Let's go!" he ordered through his muffled mouth.

Once outside, the team put Dave in the back of the Humvee. Atlas took his place at the wheel, Chase in the passenger seat, Frost on the turret, Vapor with Dave in the back, Destiny and Trace in the second row.

"Get us home, Atlas," ordered Chase.

Atlas nodded his head and began to drive the Humvee.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Chase quickly looked back at Vapor. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Vapor looked at Chase worryingly. "He's going into shock, sir!" he said quickly.

"Can you stop it?" asked Chase.

Vapor shook his head. "If he doesn't get medical attention in the next thirty minutes, he will surely die."

"I'll call it in," said Trace. "Command this is Sergeant Trace of Bandit Squad. We need an immediate preparation of an emergency room immediately. We have a injured dog who is going into shock."

"Roger that Sergeant," responded. "It will be ready when you get here, what is your ETA?"

Trace looked at Chase. "What is our ETA?"

"Twenty-five minutes."

"ETA is twenty-five minutes."

"Roger that, see you soon, Bandit Squad!" The line went dead after that.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Oh shit, Chase he's flat lining," pointed out Vapor. He began CPR. "Come on Dave stay with me!"

"DAVE!" screamed Chase.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy fighting against haters on this site and have been making some ground but this site still has them everywhere. But I'm taking some time off from my life to start writing for you all again.**

 **I hope you like what you see so far, I'm going to start adding in more cliffhangers, because let's be honest, they are what a make stories great.**

 **NEW QUESTIONS!**

 **Do you like what you see so far?**

 **Favorite Squad member? (Please choose one)**

 **What do you think of Dave? (He is owned by Del Pup)**

 **That's all for now, I'll continue to write this story until Ranger gets a chance to do his first chapter. Special Thanks to Del Pup for giving the idea of Dave and his story, which will be explained more in depth in the next couple of chapters. I appreciate all the support from the story/rant/revolution story, Grateful. I'll stand up for this community until the day I die.**

 **Have a great day you guys, and have a wonderful summer!**

 **AtlasWolfActual Out!**


	4. Questioned Friendships

**Hey you guys, sorry for the long wait! As you probably know, I got hit with some writers block, which sucked absolute ass! I wasn't able to write, ideas weren't being made, anything I tried was either half-assed or extremely shitty and/or I couldn't motivate myself to even want to write.**

 **I'm going to try a different approach with this story! It's still going to have action in it but I'm going to start adding in some drama among the members of Bandit Squad. I won't spoil anything but I'm going to start adding in some drama because who doesn't like a good bit of drama. LOL!**

 **Welcome to Chapter 4 of K9 Special Forces!**

* * *

The doors into the ER burst open as the doctors pushed the gurney with an unconscious Dave on it. The Irish Setter let out the occasional grunt or moan. Following slowly behind the doctors was Chase and Vapor. Chase was coming because he was responsible for bringing a stranger into the base and Vapor was there due to the fact that he was a Medical Specialist. There were three doctors: two on either side of the gurney and one in the back pushing. They brought Dave to a halt in the room and began to prep him for surgery.

"He has multiple cuts, gashes, and burns all over his body," explained Vapor to the doctors. "Inside is just as bad, multiple broken bones and maybe a few lacerated organs." He gave Chase an evil look.

"You got it!" said one of the doctors. Female by the sound of her voice. "Anything else to add?"

"Can you fix him?" asked Chase hopefully.

The female doctor glanced over at her colleagues but tried to keep her eyes on the task at hand. "It's too early to tell. I can't tell you anything else, sorry!"

Chase dropped his tail in fright and nodded. "I understand," he sniffed. "Just do your absolute best to save his life, we owe him that!" Without another word, Chase left the Emergency room with Vapor close behind.

"Why are you so worried about his well being" asked Vapor, like he was interrogating someone. "We barely know him and you're treating him like he's part of the squad. We would have been back at base if you hadn't of risked our lives to take down one lookout post."

Chase gave Vapor a glare of silence, which made them freeze in their tracks. Chase leaned in with his teeth bared. "You know better than to question my authority. I've done everything to keep this squad intact and if you have anything to complain about then I suggest you complain to the General."

"Maybe I will," muttered Vapor quiet enough for Chase not to hear. "And if that's the case then.."

"SILENCE!" shouted Chase. "I made that call and we got some valuable intel in the process. Your arrogance clearly doesn't see it that way." He pushed Vapor into a wall. "If you don't like me as your squad leader then I suggest you transfer squads because I don't want to put up with this bullshit from you anymore. Do you have anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Vapor looked down in shame but kept the defiant look in his eyes.

"That's what I thought!" Chase began to walk away from Vapor but stopped and looked back at him. "And if you dare question me again, I'll have you court martialed for disrespecting Chain of Command!" He stared into the Malinois eyes before walking down the hallway and through a door.

As he walked out, he bumped into something hard which sent him to the ground with a thud. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he barked at the human.

The human was dressed as a doctor and it was female. She had on her white doctors coat and wore a turquoise outfit to go with it.

"Sorry, I should've been paying more attention," she quickly apologized with a blush of embarrassment. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache from the impact but nothing….I can't…..handle," he began to drift off as he looked at the female doctors face which sported a set of beautiful, blue eyes. I think I know this girl

"Everything okay there Captain?" she asked worryingly. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Chase didn't even hear her as he looked towards her name badge which showed only one name: Katie. He stepped back in shock until he bumped into the doors. "No! It can't be."

"What are you talking about?" she asked bewilderedly.

Chase knew he had to ask because it couldn't hurt him if he was wrong anyway. "Are you familiar with the PAW Patrol of Adventure Bay, even though they've been disbanded for a while now?"

Katie's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. "Yes, I do! I used to live there! I worked in the Pet Salon on Main street." She looked at Chase, with the unknown fact that he was the Chase from PAW Patrol. "How do you know them?"

"Are you saying you don't recognize me?" he said standing straight up, looking Katie directly in the eyes. "It's me, Chase!"

Katie's mouth dropped to the ground. "No way, it can't be you!" She hugged him and he hugged back. "Yep, the Chase I knew could give a decent hug."

"But how? And Why?" baffled Chase, who was almost in tears. "I haven't seen nor heard from anyone since I joined. What are you even.."

"I joined up Chase as a base doctor." Katie began to explain how she went through training and how she was assigned Excalibur Base. "So that's really all for me. You didn't see any of the other team members scattered around the base, did you?"

Chase shook his head. "Why would they be here? I thought they all took civilian jobs?"

Katie looked at Chase shockingly. "They didn't tell you? Chase shook his head once more. "They all joined up, with the exception of Rubble mainly because he was too young. And Ryder because he runs the new team now. The rest are here in this base."

The breath in Chase's lungs rushed out, like he had been socked in the chest. "How can that be? I've been stationed at this base for a while now and haven't seen them anywhere." Could they really be in the base? "You have to tell me where they are?"

Katie laughed to see Chase so excited. "They're in Lodge 15 on the northern side of the base," she explained while pointing north.

Chase gave Katie one last hug. "It's good to see you Katie!" he said as he began to walk north in search of Lodge 15.

Instead of housing all the K9 squads in one large facility, they were all separated into lodges. The lodges were two stories and housed an entire twelve dog squad. The science behind it was so freshly formed squads could start building trust and respect for one another. Where as a large facility would easily take that away and squads would be weak and brittle.

They also served as an aid for certain specialties, depending on what symbol they had on the door. For example, a lodge with a wheel symbol meant that the squad specialized in mechanized warfare. A plane stood for aerial combat, crosses for Medical aid. There were multiple types of symbols for different roles, some lodges had up to seven symbols on the door. The canines were just that talented and specialized, but not Bandit Squad specialized.

It took Chase about ten minutes to get to the lodges, which were all located along the Northern edge of the base. He knew there were twenty lodges on the base and only three of them were vacant. And the base made it simple, even numbered lodges on the left and odd numbered lodges on the right. Chase began scoping out the right lodge and quickly found it.

As he approached the lodge, he passed by the rest, where a few canines sent out some greetings to him. Chase was fairly popular on the base! "How you doing?" he said to a pair of Husky females sitting on a bench talking to each other.

"Good, sir!" they responded curtly before returning to their conversation.

Chase winked at them before continuing on his way. His friends lodge was right there in front of him. "Well, here it goes." He says as walks up to door.

"Hey Captain!" called a voice from behind Chase.

Chase turned to the voice. "What is it, Frost?"

"There's a situation going on in our lodge. Apparently, everyone's ganging up on Destiny," the Doberman said. "Except her brother, Ranger. I don't know where he is."

"Why? And you're not there defending her."

Frost gulped. "I thought I'd inform you of the situation."

"God damn it, Frost!" Chase snapped as he began to run to the lodge. "When we're done with this, you and I are going to have a talk about responsibility."

The Bandit's lodge was on the south side of the base. Running to it took from the Northern Lodges took about ten minutes.

Chase approached the door to his lodge where he heard the shouting inside. "Shit!" He barged into the lodge. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone including Frost froze at his voice but no one answered.

"Am I talking to myself? I asked you all a goddamn question. What the hell is going on here?" Chase demanded.

Destiny stepped forward respectfully. The fur around her eyes looked wet and her eyes were teary.

Chase shook his head. "Not from you. If you're the victim in this, you have reason to speak but I want to hear it from one of them. Stand down."

Destiny dipped her head and sniffed before going up the stairs.

Chase looked at the males and female; Echo, Ares, Vapor, Zoe, Rocky, Trace, Atlas and Ajax. "You see what you've done to her. I hope you are all proud of what you've done, because I sure as hell ain't."

Ajax stepped forward with an ashamed look. "I take the blame for starting this dispute. Me and me alone should be punished for it."

"As much as I want to believe you, I can't Ajax." He pointed to each member. "You're all equally guilty and I am equally disappointed in all of you. Ajax stand down."

Ajax left to go up the stairs.

Chase gave similar responses to all of them until Zoe remained. "I'm especially disappointed in you, Zoe! What the hell were you thinking? Picking on the only other female in this lodge. She's going to remember this day and all the individuals who hurt her, especially you."

Zoe had the most ashamed and depressed look. "I'm sorry, Chase. I don't know…"

Chase held up his paw. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to her," he said pointing up to Destiny on the ledge above them.

Zoe began to walk up the stairs before being stopped by Chase. She looked into his eyes.

"When I found you, Ajax and Echo all those years ago, I saw good things in you. Don't make me regret saving you. Dismissed." He said. "And send Destiny down when you apologize to her." Chase took a seat out on the porch and observed the base.

After about five minutes of watching all sights and hearing all the sounds, Destiny finally came out onto the porch. Chase looked at her, seeing that she seemed distressed. "You doing okay?"

She shook her head.

Chase helped her take a seat next him. "Tell me what that was all about?"

Destiny sniffed. "They weren't even talking about me. They wanted to know about my brothers past."

"So why was there arguing?" asked Chase.

"Because I refused to tell them and they just started yelling and, and screaming." She was beginning to panic. "I-I was so scared, I thought they were going to…to hurt me."

Chase wrapped his arm around her and let her cry in his shoulder. "Calm down," he whispered. "Listen, I know you refused but as your commanding officer, I order you to tell me about your brothers past."

Destiny immediately jumped out of the chair. "You're just like the rest of the squad," she snapped. "What makes you any different?"

"I'm your commanding officer." Said Chase, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm sorry to this but fuck you," she said as she walked into the lodge and slammed the door.

Chase stood up and followed her inside. "Listen Destiny. The only way this will sort out is if you stop being so damn shady about it."

She turned and bared her teeth in his face. "I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE. IF YOU WANT ANSWERS, ASK RANGER HIMSELF."

"I'm going to ask you again, as your commanding officer, to tell us about your brothers past," Chase said, a hint of anger in his voice.

The Malinois kept her mouth shut out of respect for her brother and for how she was being spoken to. She knew that if Ranger was with her, Chase wouldn't be talking to her like this. He might be the commanding officer but Ranger distilled fear into both humans and pups alike.

A low growl sounded from behind Chase. The shepherds eyes grew wide and gulped.

 _He's right behind me!_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month. Writers block is an absolute bitch to deal with but I've gotten over it. This story isn't my best story but that's okay with me. Updates are going to happen but not quite often because of the project I'm doing with CyberWolf SgtJay and TomCat. Check out Canine Special Investigation Unit. No questions on this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **AtlasWolfActual Out!**


	5. Bad Decisions

**A/N: Hey you guys. This is the first chapter written by Ranger Pup. With how short it is, I was surprised at how much I actually liked it. It is probably one of the best chapters of the story.**

 **Well, I have nothing else to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Welcome to Chapter 5 of K9 Special Forces: A War Dog Story**

* * *

Chase knew he was in trouble at this point. Ranger had to be the most protective sibling he had ever met, and the Shepherd was between him and his sister, a very dangerous spot to be in.

Chase slowly turned around to see a dark shape growling at him, a shape he knew by years of working with him, his best friend was about to become his own worst nightmare.

"Hey….r-r-Ranger," said Chase cautiously "What's up?"

There was no answer from the Malinois, and Chase backed up further away from Destiny, it was then the pup spoke.

"What kind of leader are you? I have half a mind to rip you to bits right now." Said Ranger in a very menacing way. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to her like that? If you want answers, you best be brave enough to face me, unless the leader is actually scared."

Chase was in shock, on one paw he could reprimand Ranger for how he talked to him, by violating the chain of command. On the other paw, the Shepherd abused his own power to gain information. Was he really that scared of Ranger he couldn't even respond to him? Was he that much of a coward that he couldn't face a lesser member to him. No! He wouldn't stand for that….

"Ranger, you are in no position to speak to me like that, I believe…" Said Chase trailing off as Ranger moved in front of Destiny.

"Believe what Chase, because I believe that you are out of line. Who the hell are you to talk to her like that? Not even as an officer to her, as a friend, c'mon Chase think for a second of how you are acting."

By this point the other members of Bandit squad had heard the stand off between the two and had gathered to watch what was going to happen.

"Ok then, Ranger, as your commanding officer, I order you to tell me…" Chase was cut off by Rangers glare.

"You will not order me to do anything Chase, you will not command my sister to do anything related to my past, you can ask me as a friend to tell you, but you know who the real boss is here"

The other members were speechless, no one had ever talked to Chase like that, most never had the chance.

"You're right. I've no right to speak to you like. But let's get one thing straight. I'm the commanding officer of this unit, not you, or anyone of you," Chase growled as he pointed at each member of the squad. "So the next time you want to-."

"I have seen more hell in my life, then most of the squad have ever seen or dealt with. If you want to know I'll tell you, but be warned it is a dark and scary place inside my past, you will know what made me into the twisted son of a bitch I am, and why I'm so cruel," said Ranger with a hollowed look on his face. "You know it too, Destiny, but if you don't want to hear you don't have to. I know how you were after…" He said with a knowing on his face.

Destiny looked at her brother, "I want to stay, I'm tired of hiding from the past, this is for them Ranger it needs to be" she stopped short as his paw was held up.

"I know you don't have to retell it, I'm going to, if they are brave enough to listen," he said with a glare at the squad.

All the members of Bandit Squad nodded as they sat down and listened to what Ranger had to tell. It was not often this pup spoke like this, spoke on behalf of his own life, so they were all sure to listen to what he had to say.

Ranger licked his lips. "Where to begin…. Hmmm I think I'll tell this from where it all starts. I was born a military pup, always have, Destiny was as well, she was not as involved in the real fighting though" said Ranger as he glanced at his sister smirking. The pair have always been close to each other, and when not surrounded by other members of the squad they had the strongest family bond anyone had ever seen.

"Hey," said the female Malinois " I did fight, I have always been by your side, whether it was on the frontlines or off them."

Zoe decided to speak up at this point because she was still slightly confused. "So let me get this straight. You guys were born into this? Like born in a war zone, that's terrible to have that fate and have no choice in it. I mea-" she was cut off by a very low chuckle from Ranger, one that made the rest of the squad look at him funny.

"You think that that is the horrible part, I'm sorry dear, Zoe, but it gets a whole hell of a lot worse from here, believe me."

"How much worse Ranger?" Asked Trace "I mean, you don't seem that hurt, or that messed up, I hate to say it but you seem like any other military pup."

Ranger listened to the pups words and felt a sense of emptiness he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a feeling Ranger hated, he hated to talk if people wouldn't actually benefit from what he had to say, hence why he was usually quiet when they had personal time.

Ranger got up and looked at the pup. It was a look of pain a look that was very hard to fake, and Trace knew this, though he never expected Ranger to have a soft side. At this moment, he regretted he ever opened his muzzle.

"You think I'm faking all this huh?" asked Ranger hollowly, "You think that I want this? That I asked to have this happen to me, and to my sister." At this point Chase stood in front of him, knowing if he snapped he would hurt Trace easily.

"Easy Ranger, it's not worth getting pissed over, let's hear what you have to say ok" said Chase calmly but with a slight shaking in his voice.

"Do you know what it's like to be ripped from your family as a pup, and kept from them for over a year? Do you know that feeling? The heartbreak, the anger, the fear that comes with this action. This one event caused me to lose all that time with my parents, time that I will never get back. I went through training that most full grown pups back out of, I went through a true hell, physically and mentally."

There was a collective sense of shock from the members of Bandit Squad, they knew Ranger was ruthless, but none of them could even begin to imagine that this was what caused him to act this way.

"That's not even the worst part," said Ranger solemnly as he stared at Chase, Chase looked away not wanting to see the pain his friend was experiencing, pain caused in part by Chases actions

 _What have I done to him?_ thought the Shepherd nervously, "I think I may have gone too far this time"

Ranger laughed to himself as he stared at his friend, "You really wanna know the worst part Chase?"

Chase nodded nervously, afraid of what might happen to Ranger after he says it.

"You know what it is like to watch your parents die, right next to you on the frontline, and to not have the power to do anything, to watch them get filled with bullets, to watch them bleed out, to watch them take their….. Last….breath" Ranger said trailing off with tears in his eyes…. He was reliving that day in his mind, the day he snapped.

Ranger got up from his position in front of the squad and left, he walked out teary eyed, and as a few moments passed in silence a loud howl was heard off in the distance.

"That's a howl of longing Chase" said Zoe quietly "This might not have been the best idea you have ever had, Rangers probably never going to be the same now." She then got up and left followed closely by the rest of the squad.

That left Chase and Destiny alone.

"You know Chase, he hasn't wanted to talk for a reason. He gets depressed talking about mom and dad, he looked up to them a lot. He blames himself for being so helpless but it's not your fault. He will be ok" she said as she walked out.

For the first time in a long time, Chase has felt powerless, he was the bad guy, he abused his power and drove his best friend into this state.

Chase found himself all alone, and he was the only one to blame.

"What kind of squad leader am I?" whispered to himself.

Chase continued to sit in the living room, sadness and embarrassment stabbing through his chest like a knife. Many thoughts were racing through his mind.

 _What came over me to do such a thing?_

 _I've never abused my power for personal information!_

 _I'm a horrible squad leader and a horrible friend!_

His eyes began to tear up and a lone drop ran down his cheek and on to the floor. The room was so silent that he could hear it hit the floor with a splash. Soon more fell to the floor and he couldn't hold in his pride anymore. Chase let his body fall to the floor slowly and decided to let all the emotions out.

He had done this to himself so there was no one to blame but himself. His stupidity had most likely cost his relationship with Ranger and maybe even with the rest of the squad. "Ranger, I'm sorry!" he bawled. "I shouldn't have done that to you! I was stupid! I was arrogant! I am a horrible friend!"

"You're sorry?" said a voice behind him.

Chase sniffed and stood up. _Oh shit! Speak of the devil!_ He didn't turn to confront him but he spoke to him. "Yeah, I am," Chase said sadly.

Ranger walked up and stood next to Chase. "Well, you should be," he growled. "I've never been put through that kind of hell in a long time."

"Ranger," breathed Chase. "I didn't know. I never realized that you went through something like that. And I'm very sorry for you."

Ranger scoffed. "Typical Chase! Trying to amend something that you caused. You don't think I know about your argument with Trace or when you flirted with my sister. I know everything that happens inside and outside of this base."

"Flirting?" growled Chase, finally looking at the Malinois. "I would never try to flirt with your sister. That would drive a wedge between you two and I know how close you two are. I would never do that!"

Ranger shook his head with disbelief. "You and I both know that you have feelings for her, somewhere in that thick skull of yours." He sighed. "To be honest, I think she has feelings for you as well. How I know this is a mystery but I see how she acts around you."

"How does she act around me?" insisted Chase.

Ranger slowly started to chuckle. "You don't even know, do you? She is always trying to impress you. She trains harder than any other member of the squad, myself included. She always lifts the heaviest weights, runs the fastest and farthest, and does as she is told without question. And she gets disappointed and frustrated when you don't notice."

"Destiny does all this?" whispered Chase. "I can't believe I haven't noticed." Before he could speak, Ranger put him on the floor and pinned him, a snarl in his face.

"If you think you are going to have my sister, think again!" he growled. "My sister deserves someone that is far better than you."

Chase felt anger swell up in his chest and he kicked up into Ranger's belly and threw him off. Stunned, Ranger was slow to get up and was pinned before he could get the chance. The roles had just turned in Chase's favor.

"Listen here, Ranger!" snarled Chase. "I have no intention of doing the things you claim. I've no interest in starting something with her! And before you think about, think about this first! Why would I try and hurt you more than I already have?"

Chase let go of Ranger and kicked him in the gut. "Enjoy this tour! It very well may be your last!" Chase pointed to the door. "Now get out!"

Ranger opened his mouth to say something but was silenced with a bark from Chase. He stood up, his pride trembling, and walked out of the room.

Instantly, Chase regretted what he had done. His apology had turned into a fight and he might have just lost his friend forever. With that thought, Chase walked up to his room and shut the door. Moments later, a howl of regret could be heard from his room and went silent.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey pups it's Ranger and I'm back, not as active as usual but I'm working with Atlas so I'm very happy about that, hope you pups enjoyed my little chapter, Ranger out.**

 **Thanks for that Chapter Ranger. It was amazing to read in my opinion and I sincerely enjoyed it. NEW QUESTIONS.**

 **Will Ranger forgive Chase?**

 **Is the team broken?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **That's all for today. I hope you ladies and gents enjoyed.**

 **Remember to Follow/Favorite/Review and we'll see you in the next one.**

 **AtlasWolfActual and Ranger Pup Out!**


	6. Unknown Love Part 1

**A/N: Nothing really special going on, but something cool happened recently. Bring Her Home just broke 10,000 views, which is spectacular. It's all thank to you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh, one other thing! I want to take a minute to thank my collaborating partner, Ranger Pup. He's been a big help with this chapter and this story. I'm glad to have him on board. If you ever get the chance, check out some of his stuff. It ain't bad!**

 ** _This is part of a double update!_ **

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of K9 Special Forces**

* * *

Many days had passed since the confrontation between Chase and Ranger. The two continued to grow farther apart and the rest of the squad couldn't do anything to change it. There were no missions, no training days, and no chatter from the enemy. Some thought the war might actually be over. But this war was a picnic compared to a war among friends.

This whole fiasco weighed heavily on Destiny, partly because she was torn over who she should side with. She spent a lot of time alone lately, just thinking. One paw was her brother, the one who always had her back, and always protected her. The other paw was something a lot deeper, something that scared her to even think about…..

Chase knew that deep down, he had messed up. All the things that had happened between him and his best friend, were because of him. His mind was always thinking of ways to avoid Ranger as best as possible. But his heart was secretly trying to make amends for his actions.

The entire squad, minus Ranger, had noticed the change in Chase. It worried them but after seeing how edgy he has been, they all left him alone. It scared them! Seeing their squad leader lose control and lose faith. They were a team. They were supposed to stick together and be there for each other. Nowadays it seemed like the squad was falling apart from the inside.

Ranger was hurting from this too, though he never showed it. He had finally broken and retreated to an empty shell of a pup, one where his past haunts him, and his pride was completely broken.

Ever since he was first assigned to the base, Chase always sat up on the sand dunes, whenever he felt lost or empty inside. Recently, sitting on the sand dune was becoming a daily thing for him. It gave him time to think about himself, his friends, and his family.

He had been sitting on the dune for nearly an hour, the thoughts and regret was racing through his body, giving him an overwhelming feeling of sadness. I hurt him, he thought. I did something no friend should ever do to another friend and now he must hate me. He looked up to see the base.

It was alive with activity and life. In the far distance, the runways were taxying squadrons of fighters and a few cargo planes. He could hear shouting from other human squads and barking from the canine ones. Occasional snapping from gunfire could be heard but there were no sirens; target practice for newbies and grunts. As busy as the base seemed, it felt so descaling and barren like Mars.

Destiny has been thinking about something, and it's an issue that she can't talk about to Ranger. Every pup reaches a point where they have to stop active duty, and for a female it's hard to stop, settle down and have a family. That was something that weighed heavily on her. She was afraid that with her military background, no male would ever want her. Deep down that was all she wanted, to escape this life and have a family.

Destiny couldn't shake this feeling of longing she had, she got up and decided to walk the base and try to forget everything. It's that feeling that can drive a pup insane. This was a feeling she has never felt before and it kinda scared her.

Destiny's behavior scared some of the squad members, none more so than Zoe because she felt personally responsible for driving the only other squad female, her only female friend into her depressed state, as she felt like she should say something to help her.

Destiny noticed Zoe approaching her and tried to hide as best as she could, fearing retaliation from her. _I can't go through that again_ , she thought sadly.

"Destiny?" called Zoe. "Can I talk to you?"

Reluctantly, Destiny turned and faced her. "What do you want?" She said roughly with a hint of a growl. "Gonna try and get information out of me again? If so, I want nothing to do with you!"

Zoe stopped in her tracks, feeling the hostility coming from her friend. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"You're s-sorry?" Asked the Malinois slightly confused

Zoe nodded. "I am. For all that I said to you," she whispered. "I don't know what came over me to do something like that." She drooped her head, ashamed of her wrong doings

Destiny scoffed. "You should be sorry," she growled. "You've no idea what kind of hell me and my brother are going through. I thought you were my friend."

The light grey wolf began whimpering. "I said I was sorry. What else do you want from me?"

Destiny embraced her friend in a hug with tears in her eyes. "For you to accept my apology," she said crying. "For everything!" and she sobbed, because she has finally let all the emotions go, and Zoe looked at her confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Zoe asked with a sniff. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"For acting like this, for how I reacted, for everything" said the Malinois sobbing. This wasn't like Destiny, Zoe could sense something bigger was happening to this pup.

"Destiny, we've known each other for a long time now. I know it when you're hiding something," Zoe said softly. "You can tell me."

"I…..I have been thinking about a lot lately," she started. "About after all this is over…" And instantly Zoe knew what she was getting at.

"You're thinking about your brother and Chase, aren't you?" asked Zoe.

"Kinda…," She began. "But there was something else too."

Zoe seemed confused. Destiny never acted this way around her before. It seemed like she was someone else entirely. "I don't know where you're going with this, Destiny."

"Have you ever wanted a family, Zoe?"

"What do you mean? I thought we were a family," said Zoe. "My only sister among a family of brothers."

"No, I know that but I mean….. Like pups, and a mate type of family" she said nervously. "Have you had the feeling of ever becoming a mother?"

"Ohh," Zoe breathed. "Umm...I-I don't know. I've never thought about that before. Why do you ask?"

"That's what I have been thinking about lately, and it scares me," she confessed. "I'm worried."

"Why does it scare you?" Zoe asked with interest.

"Because of Ranger, he wants me in this until I die…. I don't wanna die cause of this," she explained, a tear appearing in her eye. "I was born into this life, but I don't want this to be my life anymore."

Zoe placed a paw of reassurance on Destiny's shoulder. "You need to understand that your brother can't control what you do. He might be big and strong but he doesn't have any authority over you," Zoe explained.

"He's all I have left, and it would kill me if he left my life," Destiny countered. "My brother is too deeply tied with this life, it almost feels normal to him."

Zoe sighed heavily. "So you're stuck between two choices then? One being your brother, the other being your own life." Zoe shrugged. "I don't know how to help with that. If it were a wolf thing, then I'd know exactly what to do but with regular canines, it's different."

"How different?" asked Destiny curiously. "Surely it can't be that unique."

Zoe let out a snicker. "Oh sister, you have no idea. When a wolf wants to become mates with another wolf, it takes a whole pack to plan it out and that can last days. If it's between two rival clans, it could last weeks."

"Why would a pack go through all that trouble?" asked Destiny. "You'd think it would be easier."

Zoe nodded. "I wish, but not with wolves, when a pair of wolves come together, they come together forever. They have to plan the decorations, speeches, and they practice everything constantly. Some pairs go mad from it, sometimes taking their own lives."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Destiny. "Why do you tell me this? I thought you were here for reassurance. And I'm not getting hitched!"

"I know you aren't but if this other feeling is because of a boy, you just need to make sure you are committed to them," explained Zoe. "Plus, you wanted to know more, so that is not my fault."

"I'm guessing the other wolves, Ajax and Echo, are familiar with this too," guessed Destiny. "Why doesn't anyone else know about this?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," responded Zoe. "Plus, it's kind of a trade secret that we don't usually share and probably shouldn't. Not like anything bad is gonna happen if I tell anyone, so..."

"Well, I appreciate you telling me and my lips are sealed," Destiny sighed and hugged her. "Can I tell you a secret, one that is just between us?" she said quietly.

Zoe nodded. "Of course!" she exclaimed.

Destiny looked around making sure no one was even in visual range of her. She put her muzzle near Zoe's ear and whispered. "I…. I think….. I think I might like Chase," she said

Zoe's eyes shot open and so did her mouth. "You wh-," Zoe began but Destiny stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

"Please Zoe, I need this to stay a secret, I know he probably doesn't want me but a pup can dream," Destiny pleaded.

"I'm confused," Zoe sighed. "When did you start taking a liking for Chase…..our squad leader at that?"

Destiny shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he just gave me butterflies in my stomach one day."

Zoe smirked. "I can tell you that he's given me the same feeling too. But I never thought of myself with him at all. He is a little dreamy."

Destiny blushed. "I don't doubt that one bit."

"Huh?" Zoe grunted. "Well what does your brother think?"

"Ranger threatened him, that I deserved someone better than Chase," she whimpered. "I wish my brother would just let me make my own decisions for once."

"He's a fool to say something like that," Zoe growled. "However, you have my word and don't give up hope. Hey! Maybe you're wrong about his feelings for you," she winked.

"What do you know, Zoe?" She said her ears perking up. "Surely you must know something."

Zoe shook her head. "I don't know anything. But I do know, Chase. He's got a taste for just about everything."

Destiny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zoe chuckled. "It's nothing bad, I promise. And your chances are increased because he also is in the market for a mate as well. Ever since he enlisted, that's been a goal for him."

"So there's a chance he might like me…. But how would I even ask him?" She said. Her mind was racing, she was a little happier because there was still a chance.

Zoe shrugged. "That's on you. I can help you with asking but figuring it out is something you'll have to do on your own."

Destiny hugged her tightly. "Zoe, thank you but I'm still afraid of one thing, if he says no, will it hurt the squad?"

Zoe shook her head. "I don't see how it could hurt the squad. Try asking him when you two are alone. That way only the three of us know. It's better than all of us knowing."

Destiny nodded, knowing she had some work to do, but she felt a lot better now. "Could I at least have some form of help for planning?" She asked, revealing her puppy dog eyes.

Zoe smirked but gave in to the eyes. "Oh alright. I'd suggest asking him up on the sand dunes. It's his favorite place to go and think. No one would find you two up there," she said with a wink.

"What's that wink for huh?" She said teasingly

"You're old enough," Zoe said while leaning in. "I'm pretty sure he can help your 'family problem' if you know what I mean."

Destiny tried to play dumb but her tail was going nuts. "I don't know what you mean," she said giggling.

"Mm-hmm, sure you don't," Zoe said with a hint of sarcasm. "I think your tail says otherwise."

"What? I'm just a normal, innocent pup," she said smiling. "I would never think like that," she said tail wagging. I can see it happening already!

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Zoe asked with a giggle.

Destiny shrugged and did her best to stop wagging. "So what if I am? You gonna stop me?" She let out a sigh. "Becoming a mother is a dream for me. If Chase is the one, I want him to help me achieve it."

"He may not have as deep of ties like you and Ranger, but the military is still his life," warned Zoe. "Don't try and rush your goals, they may bite you in the butt, literally."

Destiny chuckled and blushed heavily. "Will do, I guess. But no promises." Destiny knew what she had to do and she knew now exactly how she was gonna do it. She hugged Zoe again and ran off to hopefully start a better chapter in her life.

Zoe watched her go but a thought came to her mind that made her frown. "I just hope that she can prepare for the worst outcome," she mumbled, before returning to her duties.

* * *

Destiny began walking towards the dunes hoping Chase was there. She felt confident enough to ask him how she felt. "I hope he's there," she prayed happily, "and I hope he wants to talk."

Up on the sand dune, Chase was beginning to see some light in all his dark thoughts. It was very little but it was there, he could feel it. HIs thoughts kept on telling him that Ranger didn't want to be friends anymore. That Chase was a good for nothing squad leader. But his heart was fighting it. Deep down, he still cared about his friend, his well-being, and all that he stood for.

"I never should have pushed him over the edge like that," he concluded. "Especially in front of his sister."

 _Destiny!_ he thought. All the thoughts seemed to be locked away instantly and now he thought about her and what Ranger said to him. _Do I actually like her? Does she do all those things to make me notice her?_ But that's when it kicked in. The sensation to find her and talk with her about it. "Maybe she'll understand," he said hopefully.

Destiny was sitting at the base of the dune with butterflies in her stomach. She could see the footprints going up the giant hill of sand and at the top was where she saw him. He had his back to her and he was scanning the distant horizon. "Well, here it goes," she gulped as she began walking up the dune.

She saw him sitting there at the top and slowly came up behind him. "C-chase….." She began nervously

Chase's ears perked as he turned his head. "Oh, hey Destiny," he grumbled quietly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? The sun is about to go down and I wanted to watch," she asked nervously

Chase tilted his head and invited her to sit down. "I don't mind at all besides, this dune has the best sunsets and the best views," he said, peering over at her.

Destiny sat down and said nothing, letting her excitement calm a little. She saw his eyes and noticed that he had been crying at some point. _Oh, he must feel so bad!_ she thought sadly.

The silence between them made the situation feel awkward. Neither one seemed to want to engage a conversation. Chase didn't want to mainly because of his argument with Ranger, involving Destiny. Destiny was extremely nervous. The pup of her dreams was sitting right next to her and she couldn't open her muzzle to say how she felt.

Chase gave in to his silence, sighed and looked at Destiny. "How's your brother?"

"I haven't seen him, no one has," she said slightly depressed that was what he wanted to talk about…

"Well, we don't have to talk about him then. I can see you're still a little distressed. I just thought I should ask," he responded. "Just as any go…..good squad lea-leader should," he said, with a slight whimper.

Destiny put her paw on his, reassuring him. "You are a good leader, and you acted the right way…"

Chase shook his head. "I pushed him over the edge and now he probably hates me. He has every right to hate me to be honest," he mumbled.

"Hates a strong word Chase…. There has to be a better word to use," she said

"What word would you suggest then, huh?!" Chase snapped, turning on her.

Destiny was hurt by this and backed away from him whimpering. What's his deal? He's never been like this before?

Chase could see her feeling threatened and quickly looked away. "I'm sorry," he whispered before walking a ways down the dune and sitting alone.

"I was gonna say love, Chase, that's the word I wanted to use" she said with a sniff, the fur around her eyes was damp. She walked to him slowly and sat next to him trying to hold back her tears.

"How could he still love me as his best friend?" Chase asked sadly. "I kept asking him to tell me everything about his past and now look. No one has seen him."

"He would have told you if he didn't love you, Chase, you know that. Ranger is loyal to a fault and I'm sure he will tell you the same once he calms down," she said. I wish he wouldn't ask about Ranger so much it's making it hard to ask him, she thought

Chase sniffed to keep his nose clear. "I guess you're right, but I feel like I'm already receiving the worst news." He looked over at her. "But, he said something before he disappeared. It was about you," Chase said slowly.

"What do you mean, about me?" She said confused. "Is it a bad thing about me?"

"It wasn't bad thing, more or less, it was something about you trying to get yourself noticed during our training sessions," Chase explained.

Oh shit, he knows! Destiny blushed heavily and tried to hide it. "Ummmm why would you think that?" she said nervously. "Have you seen me doing stuff like this?"

Chase knew when someone was playing coy with him. She was spilling her guts without even saying a single word and Chase ignored her. "Then he said something about you having feelings for me. Not like friendship feelings either. I'm talking deeper love-like feelings. I didn't believe it at the time but now….," Chase said drifting off.

"Ummmmm…...uhhh" destiny was caught off guard, her tail was wagging but she couldn't speak. Damn tail! Stop wagging, you're killing me here!

Chase looked at her deeply. "Is it true?"

Destiny was blushing really bad, this wasn't like her at all, she never got nervous and Chase knew that. Oh my god, he knows. He knows! Destiny felt threatened by Chase but here he was like the devil himself. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Chase could see Destiny blushing. "I don't believe it...it is true," Chase breathed.

Destiny was heartbroken now, his tone made it sound like he was upset by this, she hung her head, and her tail stopped moving. "You're mad aren't you?" she stammered with disappointment. She was on the verge of crying again, and feeling this weak scared her.

Chase slowly shook his head. "I'm not mad at all," he whispered. He took her into his embrace and held her.

"Y-you're not…." She sniffed

"Why would I be? You're one of the nicest dogs, I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," Chase said sweetly.

Destiny was looking up at him listening, and secretly loving the compliments, blushing heavily. "You mean it, Chase?"

"Every….last….word," he said confidently. "That's why you're one of my favorite canines to command. Loyal to a fault, I like it."

Destiny was happy now, she was wagging her tail and it was tickling Chase. But she never noticed, he did though. Destiny just hugged him tighter. His fur felt soft to the touch and she just wanted to burrow into him and stay there forever. Oh, this is a good feeling!

"Wait?" Chase said, letting go of her. "What would your brother think?"

"I…..I don't know, Chase….," She said slightly hurt that he let go of her.

"He threatened me before he disappeared," mumbled Chase. "Told me that you deserved better than me. I told him that I didn't have feelings for you…..but I was wrong."

"I'll definitely confront that dog. He's no right to say who I deserve more," she semi-growled. "That's up to me and only me."

Chase smirked and held her once more. "But…..I think you're old enough to make your own decisions. I respect your brother but he has no control over you," Chase explained.

"Ok then, Captain" she said sarcastically. "What do you think about me then…. If Ranger has no control, who does?" She smirked.

Chase didn't move as he hummed. "I think you have control of yourself. What I think about you? I think you're the cutest, sweetest, and strongest female I've ever come across."

"Really, you mean that, Chase?" She asked. "Better question, where do you see yourself in the future?"

"I didn't know what my future was going to be. I thought that the war would be my life. That this is where I would die. I didn't think of going home or starting any sort of family-," he responded.

Destiny felt a stab in her heart. So much more trying to be my mate, she thought sadly. "Oh! That seems like it's very lonely."

"But, after arguing with your brother and all that he said about you, I realized that my future was always with me. For all these years, you were just a squad mate but now I see you as something more. My future is you, Destiny, and I see you by my side every step of the way," he explained, while looking into her eyes.

Destiny was in shock "Really, you mean that?"

Chase smiled at her. "Is this enough to convince you?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Her whole body went numb and she couldn't move. She moaned quietly and never realized it.

Chase could feel her go limp in his paws as the two fell to the sand. He was on his back and she was on his chest but they didn't stop kissing until Destiny pulled away.

"Chase I don't know about this….. I'm kinda scared" she said truthfully

Chase sighed. "I would never try something that you weren't comfortable with. Besides, it can wait for another day and I'm not exactly ready."

She laid down on his chest and held him tightly. "I'm only ready if you are. If this is our future, I only want it if you are sure you want it."

Chase nodded. "You're right but what if you get pregnant, are you ready to raise children in the middle of a warzone?"

"I'm hoping to be out of a warzone by that time," she sighed. "With you by my side"

Chase put his paw on her cheek. "I love you, Destiny," he said, kissing her. "But...I'm not ready to be a parent yet. Not while there is still a war going on. I'm sorry."

Destiny looked hurt by this, "I respect that decision Captain." She said standing up. "Sorry I wasted your time." With that, she began to walk away, her tail between her legs and her head down.

Chase whined as she walked away. I might have just ruined my chances with her now! he thought sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered

Destiny stopped when she heard him and ran back up the hill crying. She hugged him tightly. "Please don't ever let me go," she cried.

Chase held her and began to sob a little bit. "On my life, I won't let go."


	7. Unknown Love Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Atlas and Ranger here for the second collaboration chapter. This story has turned into more of a drama/romance but that's okay. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **WARNING: SOME FORM OF MATING INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Welcome to Chapter 7 of K9 Special Forces**

* * *

The bright rays of the rising sun began to creep over the horizon. Their heat and light spread out over the base and surrounding desert and brought life to Excalibur Base, as everyone was beginning to stir. Up on a dune, high above the base, lay a pair canines. Both remained asleep as the light touched their fur, giving them a feeling of warmth.

Destiny began to feel the sun's warmth, but there was another feeling as well, it was warm too but she couldn't put her paw on it. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Chase laying right next to her, his paw across her body in a very protective way.

Chase could feel his paw shift as his eyes slowly cracked open. The shining sun made him screw them closed in discomfort. But he caught a glimpse of the body lying close to his chest and his eyes began to adjust.

Destiny loved the feeling of being watched over, she finally felt relaxed for the first time in her life. She loved it, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She rolled over and nuzzled herself into his chest, not wanting to wake up.

Chase shifted himself to get her comfortable. She looked cute trying to burrow into his chest. He nuzzled her ears and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Does this have to end, Captain" she said sleepily, her eyes still shut. She then wrapped her paws around him tightly. Even like this she was always so formal, it showed how deeply entrenched the military was in her blood.

Chase shivered at her comment. "Oooh, I love the formality." He let out a deep, pleasant sigh. "I wish I could stay here for eternity," he mumbled happily. His tail was beginning to wag slowly. All his thoughts were about her and what their future might be. It all felt just right…..

 _ **~Dreamscape~**_

It felt like his whole future was being laid out on a silver platter. Chase could see everything from where he stood atop a green hill overlooking his future memories. The closer memories looked very close to him and the more distant were later years. he began to walk down a stone path and approached some of these memories.

The first he could see was last night's memory. Destiny was standing next to him and the two fell to the ground kissing. It would be a memory that Chase would always remember. "I'll take that with me to my grave," he said proudly. As he slowly walked away from this memory, the image of her eyes staring back at him was what he was left with, along with the same warm feeling he had this morning.

As he walked he saw the end of this war, where all of bandit squad was standing at the edge of the base waiting to go home, and Chase proposing to her in front of them all. The part that stayed with Chase was the hug he got from his best friend. Ranger actually smiled at him, something Chase couldn't even imagine happening.

That made Chase happy to see his friend smiling. It meant he was going to make amends to him, before the war was even over. "I just hope that is soon," Chase said hopefully. With a final glance, he walked away from the memory and down the stone path was the next one.

Chase arrived at the next memory and was in shock. Staring back at him was a mini versions of himself and Destiny. Chase couldn't believe it, and the fact he missed the memory of the making of these pups, that he was gonna be a father at some point, something he never believed would happen.

It truly made his heart melt, that he was going to do all this stuff with Destiny. He finally understood that she was that important to him. He also understood now that he was to protect her, he would keep by her side through everything, in a war zone that proves hard to achieve, especially in a military pup like her.

The final memory he saw, truly pierced his heart. He saw them, lying on a beach watching the sunset go down. They were snuggled up in a tight ball of fur as they held each other in a hug. Chase finally knew that Destiny was going to be his in this life and the next. They were truly meant to be together to the end of time. A match made in heaven.

 ** _~End of Dreamscape~_**

With this the entire landscape began to fade away and Chase slowly came back into the real world. Destiny was exactly where he left her, snuggled into his chest, and she let out a sigh of happiness. Her tail slowly began to wag and tickle the Shepherd. He tried his best not to move and wake the sleeping pup.

Destiny was not sleeping, however, she just wanted to see how much Chase could take of her teasing and she seemed to be getting him to the limit. She started to hear a light chuckling from Chase and she felt him shifting. She groaned to get him to stop, which worked like a charm.

Chase knew the game she was playing now and decided to tease a bit himself, slowly kissing her head and neck. Destiny didn't flinch however, she wouldn't cave in that easily. "Let's try something else, shall we," Chase whispered. He began to slowly tickle her legs and neck, and it seemed to work. She was twitching like a fish, almost to the point of flailing out.

Destiny knew she couldn't let him win this, she knew how to stop him dead in his tracks. She slowly moved her tail out from between his back legs and knew she saved herself. She kept doing this slowly, wagging her tail at a snail's pace over that one spot. She knew what she was doing, interrogation was her thing after all.

He began to feel that uncomfortable sensation over his crotch. It started to became too unbearable to handle and he sighed. "Okay, okay. You win!," he laughed. "Now can you stop tickling me there, please?"

Destiny looked hurt. "Aww. you don't like that then, huh" and she rolled over away from Chase, pretending to pout.

Chase wrapped his paws around her. "It was enjoyable but remember what I said? I'm not ready for that," he whispered, giving her a lick on the cheek.

"You don't have to go all the way, Cap," she said. "Just a little fun is all" she said finishing with puppy dog eyes.

Chase saw her eyes and did his best to resist. This girl has it down to a science! "Oh alright," Chase said giving in. "I give in, you win."

Destiny hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck waiting to see how Chase would act.

Chase began to kiss her neck and shoulders gently. "Something like that?" he mumbled.

Destiny shuddered and nuzzled him for more, she had an electric feeling running through her body and she couldn't move.

Chase felt her shudder and began to stroke her belly with his paw and kiss her chest. He ran his paws over her belly, feeling the smooth fur in between his toes. Chase let his tongue loose and began to lick her belly, not giving any sign of quitting. Her sweet taste and smell felt like a sugar rush in his mind.

She was in a state of ecstasy, it felt amazing. _Oh, I'm loving what this pup can do! If only he'd take it all the way._ But she'll take whatever he'll give her and cherish it forever, but she wanted more. She gave him the eyes again, begging for it.

 _Oh damn, the eyes!_ Chase knew that he was on the right track. He was actually pleasing her and making her beg for more. Slowly and gently, he began to stroke her tail and kiss her back thighs. Wonder what she thinks of this, he thought.

She felt that electric feeling again and shuddered in pleasure. And was completely numb. "Oh, you sure know how to give a girl a good time," she panted.

"I try," Chase gloated.

"You…..do….." She panted, giving him a pleading look, Chase knew that look, and he wanted to help her.

He slowly spread her legs, exposing her female parts. "Are you sure you want to go there?" he said, dipping his head towards her backside.

"Only…..if...you…...are" she panted slowly trying to contain her excitement.

"I don't intend to take it that far," he clarified. "Just a little fun, just like you said."

Destiny whimpered her agreement. Secretly longing for more but a pup will take what she can get.

Chase slowly began to lick her, and was instantly in pup heaven. She tasted good! "Oh my, you're a lot better than I thought you'd be," he said as he slowly started to plunge his tongue deeper.

She was squirming and whimpering she loved every minute of this, she loved the compliments, everything, in her head she had a plan though. But for now she begged for more.

Chase could feel the uncomfortable sensation again. This time it was much worse, but he wasn't gonna give in to it. He was pleasing his girl that was all that mattered. He continued to kiss and lick her, occasionally dipping in and out as deep as he could go. It felt extremely pleasant on his tongue.

Destiny felt amazing, she had never done this and she wished she could feel like this forever. She knew it couldn't but this was awesome. "You…..are….amazing," she moaned.

Chase grunted his agreement as he began to kiss her belly, slowly moving up to her chest and neck. Her fur felt soft on his lips, almost like sheep's wool. His lips reached her neck and he started to nuzzle her neck and nibble her ears.

She felt awesome, but she knew it wasn't right to take all the attention herself. She rolled Chase onto his back and nuzzled his neck. "Now who's on top?"

"Like I said, you're pretty strong!" Chase chuckled, as she began to gently bite on his chin and ears.

Destiny was an ace at getting people to talk, now she had a good use for her skill. Keeping Chase pinned, she began that snail's pace tail wag again as she licked his chest.

Chase could feel where she was going with this, but he didn't care anymore. Rule number one in a relationship, give the female what she wants when she wants it. And Chase was doing exactly that as he let out a slight whimper of pleasure.

"I'm sorry, Captain" she said. "Would you like the lead on this mission?" she smirked and waited for an answer.

Chase smiled cheekily at her. "You're the dominant one at the moment. You can do whatever you like," he said as he lay his head on the sand. "I'm all yours!"

Destiny continued to wag slowly, licking her way down his body, at an extremely slow pace, savoring every moment. She was with him and no one could stop them.

"Oh, my god!" he gasped. "And I thought I was pleasing you. You're way good at this." He looked up and saw that she was all the way down there. _Oh lord! It's happening!_

"Ok Cap', you get to decide now. If you want it or not, I won't make you" she said genuinely caring, at the same time glancing downward subtly.

Chase felt the generosity in her voice. In one paw, he wanted to please her. But his other paw, wanted to save it for a rainy day. "Promise you won't try anything beyond this. At least for now," he begged, with a hint of seriousness.

Destiny cowered away a little by the tone he used. She hung her head, a little hurt by the fact he didn't seem to trust her. "Do you not trust me," she whined. "Are you thinking I'm taking advantage of you?"

Chase closed his eyes, realizing he just said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean it like that, Destiny," he mumbled. He waved his paw for her to come to him.

She did reluctantly, not wanting to give up what she had worked so hard for. _Why would he say that? Does he not really want me?_ Her ears drooped and her lip quivered. Destiny's emotions were a ticking time bomb.

He held his paws open for her to hug him. His eyes seemed to tear up, hoping that she would. _I hope I haven't ruined it for her too much!_

Destiny felt the regret in his body as she hugged him tightly, knowing he didn't truly mean it as she took it. She kissed him deeply, and smirked at him as she began to lick down his body again, even more slowly and teasingly, her paw now rubbing up against him slowly.

Chase moaned at her touch. It felt pleasing to feel her touch him there. He tried his best puppy dog eyes, begging her to take it a step further. He even threw in a little whimper to get her to go for it.

Destiny saw him trying and gave him a small reward, one small lick, and she continued rubbing slower. "I don't know if you deserve this anymore!" she teased playfully.

"Is...that...all you...got?" Chase teased, with a deep breath. "And I thought you a highly trained interrogator."

Destiny wouldn't fall for that, she gave it a little squeeze making him squirm. "Is that all you got for me?" She countered.

Chase clenched his body when she did that. That's not something that should really be squeezed. "You win," he croaked.

Destiny smiled and slowly used her nose to coax him to his full potential, her cold nose was doing a lot to this pup.

Chase could feel the growing sensation and noticed his member increasing in size. Give her what she wants! Give her what she wants! he thought as he continued to grow. "Anyone ever tell you that your nose is really cold?"

She blushed heavily. "No one has ever been this close to it before," she replied kinda shyly. "Well no one that has lived to tell me that is…"

Chase snickered. "It's alright, I like it. Feels really good down there," he said pleasingly. It had been a long time since he had this pleasured feeling, and it hurt with a slight throbbing sensation. The urge to take it all the way nagged at him like a small child. But saving that until he was out of the military was still happening.

Destiny was so close, she knew what she wanted but she respected his wish, she didn't wanna raise pups in a war zone, not like this. She saw the pained look on his face and slowly began to lick the object that was in front of her, the whole time staring into the eyes of the one pup who truly loved her.

It felt sensational! Her tongue lathered his member, and made him moan out in excitement. But at the same time, he could see her eyes. The same saddened eyes she gave when he mentioned not taking it all the way. She knows I don't want to and she still sees that in my own eyes. I wish I could give her what she wants but I can't think of anything. He watched her slowly take him in her mouth as she began to suck him slowly.

Destiny wished he would give her more, she enjoyed this so much, but he never made her his. He didn't want to which hurt her, she almost felt like she wasn't good enough for him, but she continued to suck, and please the one she wants to call her mate for life.

"Oh my god," he gasped. "This feels so good!" Chase longed for more, but his decision was made. It wasn't going any further than this. Maybe when the tour was coming closer to an end, then would he take it further. But that wasn't for a few more weeks.

Destiny kept going sensing he was close, and she kept at it, she longed to have him make her his, but she knew he was too focused on the war effort to want a family. I just hope he really does care, and this wasn't just a one time thing, she thought to herself, unsure of her mates intentions. She continued and would until he was ready to finish.

Chase could feel the climax coming close. His body was beginning to tense up and the tingling sensation was getting slowly uncomfortable to cope with. He wished that it was happening somewhere else on her, but he didn't want to go home just yet. "I think...I think I'm close," he moaned.

Destiny just looked into his eyes and continued, she would please him how ever he wanted, just as he did for her.

His leg began to shake as his body completely tensed up. His member was throbbing and tingling faster than he had ever felt before in a long time. As the feeling became stronger, it became more unstable. He looked into her eyes and admired their beauty. "I...think I'm gonna...gonna…," as he said that, he dumped his load into her mouth. He sighed and started to breath heavily.

Destiny felt like she did a good job, she swallowed all of his evidence and waited for an invitation to snuggle up to him, as for the moment he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

His breathing was beginning to slow and he felt himself go limp. His legs and lower body began to ache in pleasure. He glanced up at her and saw that she was efficient with destroying all the evidence. "Come here," he said politely, inviting her to his embrace. "I could use a hug right now."

As she snuggled herself into his fur, her tail went back to that familiar spot and slowly wagged over it. I wished it went further. That was the best ten minutes of my life! "Thanks for that!"

Chase knew she wanted him, and when the time was right he would give her what she wanted, that is if the time ever came. With a final kiss, he rested his eyes. But as his mind slowly began to ease and relax, he heard a loud blaring sound far in the distance. Instantly, both him and Destiny stood up and stared into the base.

"It's the Red Alert alarm, Captain," concluded Destiny, a slight worry in her voice.

Chase nodded and looked at her. "Get the squad ready and report to HQ. Go now!" he ordered.

Destiny halted. "But what about you?" she asked, looking at his member. "You're still a little excited."

Chase gave her a glare. "You might be my mate, but you're still under my command. Please just do as I order," he said. "Get the squad geared up and in the HQ in ten minutes. Bring my gear while you're at it. Go now!"

Destiny felt a stab of sadness hit her but she knew he was right. "Yes, sir," she replied, before taking off to get the team.

Chase watched her leave and returned to the real world. He looked at his member, as it slowly began to shrink. With one lick, it disappeared back into its home _. Out of sight,_ _out_ _of_ _mind_. "That would have been embarrassing. I gotta report to, General Shepard," he said quickly. As fast as his feet could carry him, he began to run towards the HQ.

It took him a few minutes to get there, as other squads were assembling in the assembly area. Chase had to snap at a few people and dogs to get them to move. The door into the HQ was a security door; reinforced steel with a hand/paw print scanner as well as an optical eye scanner. Chase quickly breezed through them and waited for the green light to open the door.

When the light went off as well as an annoying buzzer, Chase entered the HQ and went straight to the command center. In the command center, he found a lot of people commanding many different operating systems and stations. One, maybe more, for each system in the base including: air traffic, people traffic, communications, intelligence, base security and much more.

In the center was the TBSI, or Tactical Ballistics and Security Interface, table. The large touch screen interface was the life force of the entire base. There all the systems could be controlled simultaneously with rapid response and capability. Towering over this large table was the man himself, General Shepard.

He stood about six feet tall, maybe a few inches more, but you couldn't tell with the combat boots he wore. His hair had begun to gray slightly but it stayed true to the brown. The palms of his hands sat on the edge of the TBSI, a frustrated look shown over his face.

"Sir," Chase greeted as he approached the General.

Shepherd looked in Chase's direction with a serious smirk and glare. "Captain Chase, we seem to have a situation. Come here," he ordered.

Chase approached the table and put his front two paws up. "What's the situation, sir?"

Shepherd pointed out at the table, which showed a battle map. All the successful fights in blue flames and lost fights in red flames. The table showed a lot of both. In the center, was a flashing flame labeled Riyadh. "The capital city of Riyadh was just taken by UFI forces a few hours ago."

"How, sir?!" asked Chase. "That's one of the toughest cities to capture." He turned his head back towards the entrance. Please hurry!

Shepard nodded. "Indeed it is, but how they took it is unknown at this time." He reached to the side and tapped a file icon. "This series of stills just came in about twenty minutes ago."

Chase panned over the stills and saw many gruesome scenes. One had three people hanging from a bridge with their limbs chopped off. Another had a giant pool of blood from two people, a man and a women, with a child sitting in the middle. Many others were mass graves, car bombs, firing squads and more carnage.

The final photo made Chase gasp in shock. It was a photo of a dog, beaten to a pulp and strung up like a display. The photo showed that he was alive, more or less. But through all the cuts and scraps, Chase recognized the dog. "Oh my god, it can't be," he whispered. "Rang…" Chase began.

A sound at the security door, snapped Chase out of focus. He looked at the door and saw the rest of Bandit squad, minus one for obvious reasons. And he saw his mate taking up the rear, which he gave her a light smile.

Destiny pushed her way to the front, Chase's gear on her back. "Reporting for duty, Captain," she said with a wink.

Chase did his best not to blush as he took the gear from her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear discreetly. Chase quickly put on his vest but left his helmet. After fastening down the last strap and buckling the last buckle, Chase was geared up and ready to go. "Reporting for duty, sir," he said to the General.

Shepard smiled at the dogs. "Gather around, Bandits," the General ordered.

Everyone took their place around the table. Chase was across from the General with his mate by his side. Chase saw the photo of Ranger on the table. Please don't let them see it, he prayed. "What's the mission, sir?"

The General looked around the table. "I only count eleven of you, where's the twelfth?"

Chase scanned the squad. He saw Rocky, Trace, Vapor, Echo, Ares, Frost, Destiny, Zoe, Atlas, and Ajax. All of them had their gear on and were ready to rock and roll. He looked at Destiny. "Where's your brother?" He already knew where he was, but he had to act casual.

"I couldn't find him anywhere. Not in the rec room, rifle range or anywhere. He just vanished," she said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure he's fine," Chase reassured. He's half dead in Riyadh as we speak.

"Captain Chase?" said the General. "Where is your twelfth man?"

"I don't know, sir. They couldn't find him," Chase said disappointedly.

The General chuckled and placed his hand on the photo of Ranger. "Oh, I think you do know where he is, Captain," he challenged. Chase just dropped his head, knowing the General had him by the collar.

"Captain, what is he talking about?" asked Trace.

"Do you know something?" Ajax chipped in.

"Where is my brother?" Destiny growled, but Chase could sense her regret.

"Captain, you need to let us know," said Rocky.

"Captain?" pleaded Frost.

Chase sighed and looked at his squad. "He's in the recently enemy captured city of Riyadh," he said, pointing at the General. "That's my proof."

The General lifted his hand and expanded the photo. Destiny instantly melted and tried not to cry. A few whines and whimpers came from the rest of the squad. Chase felt the worst, he tried to hide the fact that his best friend was in some hostile infested zone.

"What proof do you have that he is still alive?" challenged Ares. "Why should we have any reason to believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me, Ares, but I do believe he is alive. What proof? My proof is my gut instinct and the timestamp on that photo, which if you look closely shows that the photo was taken in the past twenty four hours."

Ares dipped his head. "Sorry I challenged you, sir."

Chase looked back at the General. "Why wasn't I informed of my man being put into the field?" He glanced over at Destiny

"You've not the rank nor authority to speak to me like that, Captian!" the General growled.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Denied!" Shepard glared at Destiny and then back at Chase. "Something that I should know about, between you and your sergeant?"

"Other than that's she is under my command and doesn't have to tell you anything, then no, there isn't something going on," retorted Chase. "What's the mission, sir?"

"You're not going out," he said, with no regrets. "In fact, none of you are. No complete squad, no missions. You, of all teams, know this better than anyone else. So strip yourselves of that gear and stand down. Dismissed," he ordered.

Chase wanted to argue, but knew better. "Yes, sir. Bandit squad, on me," he said as he walked out of the command center with the squad in tail. It doesn't end here, I promise you that, General Shepard!

As the door shut, Destiny stepped in front of Chase. Her eyes filled with rage. "So that's it, huh?! You give in to what he says! That's bullshit and you know it!" This time there was no regret in her voice. This was her speaking true.

Chase growled at her. "You'll refrain from using that tone with me, Destiny!" he said, slowing elevating his voice. "I don't have time for your insubordination. So stand down!"

Destiny felt that one hit her. "You're refusing to save my brother?"

Chase sighed. "No, I'm not. In fact, I'm going to save him right now," he said as he began to walk away.

"How, sir?" asked Echo. "We can't leave the base. General's orders!"

Chase smirked at he looked back at Echo. "You're right, we can't."

"Wait, I'm confused," said Rocky. "How are we saving, Ranger? It's not like we can just sneak out…and go without…orders," he began to drift, as Chase smirked at him.

"We're going against the General's orders?!" said Trace. "That's worse than going AWOL! Are you fucking kidding me, sir?"

Chase glared at the Dutch Shepherd. "You're right it is! But you can't buy being able to live with yourself. Which is why, I'm taking the Osprey and getting my friend back. Whether or not you choose to go with me, is up to you." He stared at Destiny. "But I'm going with or without your guy's help."

"And what are we supposed to do when we get back?" said Zoe. "We'd be facing dishonorable discharge and possible criminal charges."

"To be honest, I don't give a shit anymore. All I care about is the safety of my squad. Now I am going with or without your help. I can't force you to come with me."

Everyone took a step forward, without hesitation. "We're with you, sir!" they all shouted.

Chase smiled. "Then let's go get our friend back."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys loved this chapter! I know I mentioned the other members of the PAW Patrol in a previous chapter but I've moved past them. Maybe a future chapter will have them included. NEW QUESTIONS!**

 **Do you like the ChasexDestiny relationship?**

 **Is there the possibility of a death from one of the teammates, if so, who do you think will die?**

 **How would you rate this story, so far? (PLEASE BE HONEST)**

 **That's all I have for you guys. Hope you enjoy this story and future chapters to come.**

 **Remember to Follow/Favorite and we'll see you all in the next one.**

 **AtlasWolfActual and Ranger Pup out!**


	8. Torture

**A/N: I have no reason for not updating. My sincere apologies for keeping this from you guys. I had this story all ready to go for like two, maybe three months and it finlly crossed my mind. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm wanting to finish this story up before years end. So expect updates a little more often. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Welcome to Chapter 8 of K9 Special Forces: A War Dog Story**

* * *

Ranger wasn't scared of the dark, but this was a whole new type of darkness, one where there was no light, no good. Only the small minded used darkness as a form of was a dog, he was born into it. But this was one that only provided evil and misery to any that enter it. It was only the beginning for the pup, as he slipped out of conciseness.

The room he was hanging in looked like an old locker room shower. Filthy white tiles covered the floors and walls. Old air conditioning units cloaked in spider webs and dust. The lights, if they were on, had a disgusting yellow glow to them. The odor in the room smelt of death, sweat, and blood. There was no sound, no even the faintest from outside the doors. Nobody was going to hear him, no matter how much he cried for it.

Ranger slowly began to come too, feeling blood slowly trickle down his muzzle, he licked it off…. And let out a low growl. His breathing was just as bad. Raspy and not working on all cylinders. His left eye was swollen nearly shut and his right eye couldn't see more than twenty feet in front of him. He felt blind. A feeling he wasn't entirely used to until the lights flickered on. He could just make out some thin clusters of fur falling off his head after having to screw his eyes shut.

"You fuckers are dead" he croaked, figuring out his ribs were probably broken. He spit his blood at what he made out to be a human. Big mistake! A clenched fist hit him dead center of the chest, taking the breath out of his lungs.

"It's gonna ta-take more than that to break me, you pissed off the wrong pup" Ranger said slowly, as he spits again. That was when the human spoke.

"Lucky for us, you're tied up by the ankles. You're not going anywhere," he said softly. He spoke with a German accent. The cruelty in his lips was staggering, enough to scare full grown men. But not Ranger.

Ranger growled, looking the man dead in the eyes. "Whatever you want from me, you're not gonna get it, I don't give in to terrorist threats or demands." He coughed sending a thin spray of crimson blood onto the white tile floor.

The man walked around him. His emotionless expression frozen to his face. He circled him like predators hunting their meek prey. He stopped behind Ranger and whispered into his ear. "Oh, but I think you will," he said.

Rangers head snapped back as he tried to bite the man, his teeth grazed his nose.

Ranger felt something was missing as he moved, his tags were gone and one of them held a very special meaning to him.

"Where are my tags, you bastard," he demanded

The man stepped in front of him and slowly reached into his pocket and smiled darkly as he held them up for Ranger to see. "You mean these tags?" He tossed the tags onto the floor. They hit the ground with a metallic crack.

Ranger glared at him, one of those tags had the last picture of his mother and father and him together, it was all he had left to remember his heroes. He tried to lunge at the man and rip his throat out, but the restraints kept him out of biting distance.

The man clicked his tongue. "Temper, temper, temper," he echoed. "Can't have anyone getting hurt. That would be a disaster in the making if you asked me."

"Give me my tags, and I might just let you live," he snarled at the man. His lips were cracked, causing some discomfort from the snarl. But he never showed he was in pain. He didn't want to give him another form of torture.

The man suppressed a snicker. "Or what? You gonna kill me. Ask yourself. Where are you going to go after you kill me? The moment I'm dead, ten armed guards are gonna bust down that door and shoot you on sight. And they aren't your local gang bangers."

Ranger laughs, "You think I'm afraid of dying, everyday I look him in the eyes and laugh." He spits out some blood. "I'm more of a man than you will ever be."

The man smirks and walks over to a table blanketed in a white sheet. "You see my friend, dogs aren't people but people can be dogs. It's weird how that philosophy works doesn't it?" He reveals a wide array of torture tools and grabs a large knife out of all the menacing choices. "Now, I'm going to have to put in some….discomfort. At the time you wish for the discomfort to stop, you just need to spill your guts and tell me everything I wish to know."

Growls loudly at him. "Good luck trying to break me, no one has and no one will," he said.

The man scoffs. "We'll see about that." He takes the knife and holds it up to Ranger's neck. "You wanna know something special about this knife? It was my grandfathers at one time. Passed down from generation to generation. It's killed more people than you've probably have and-"

Ranger spits his blood on it, coating the serrated end with his bloody saliva. "That's what I think of your tradition, and you can't even begin to imagine all the people I have killed."

The man wipes the knife on Ranger's fur. "That's what I think of your attitude. Now, where was I? Oh right!" He slices the knife slowly across Ranger's chest. Enough to make him bleed, but not a lot to kill him.

Ranger doesn't flinch, in fact he laughs at the man's attempt "Is that all you have, bitch, my sister can cut better than you."

"Ah," says the man. "Your sister, what's her name?"

"Nothing to you I'll say that," he said defiantly.

"The General said you'd be this stubborn. In fact, your whole squad is this stubborn apparently," he said.

"That motherfucker, he's in on this too!" said Ranger in a pissed off way.

The man stays silent. He walks back to the buffet line of tools and returns the knife. Putting it in the exact same spot and position as it once had been. Instead of grabbing another tool, he grabs a file folder and holds it up for Ranger to see. "Know what this is?"

"It's a file dumbass," he said roughly.

"I know that for sure, but the contents of this _file_ are personal to you," responds the man. "Would you like to see the contents?"

Ranger nods secretly wishing he didn't. "My past doesn't scare me."

The man shrugs. "It might not scare you, _Ranger,_ but it does haunt you. Having to watch your parents get shredded to a mulch by gunfire. Oh, that must have been painful and heartbreaking to watch, knowing that you couldn't do anything to save them."

Ranger nodded, "It did for a while I'll give you that, but I have accepted my own demons and moved on." he said confidently.

The man still hadn't opened the file he had tucked under his arm. "You want to know how I know all this? And not because of the file, but for something...hmm...far more serious than a simple piece of paper."

Ranger was listening, knowing where he was going with this. "You ordered it didn't you? Knowing they were the only threat to you." He said disgusted

The man smiles. "I actually admired your parents. Very strong, smart, and determined. But we're all dogs of war and a few of us have to be put down occasionally."

"So you killed my parents, and now you're gonna kill me? You won't get anything out of me, because I'm the same as them."

"I might not be able to use your parents as a device of torture, but I can use something else. A certain sibling perhaps?" he said

Ranger snarled, "If you so much as look at her, you're a dead man! I'll rip your throat out you worthless piece of shit!"

The held up the file again. "I'm going to ask you again. What do you think are the contents of this folder? Besides the file, where I had slaughtered your parents?"

"Stuff about me and my sister?" he guessed

The man nodded and smiled. "Correct, you're a lot smarter than I thought you were going to be. But you wanna know where I got this file?"

"That fucker, Shepard, I knew he wasn't with us from the start!"

"What is it you Americans say? Winner, winner, chicken dinner?" he said opening the file. "Your whole squad's file is here as well. Who do we start with? Ares? Zoe? Chase? or Destiny?"

Ranger growled. "That's classified information, you won't look at any of it!"

"You think your General said the same thing? He didn't seem to care once he was paid his money. Now, he can retire like all the other fat American generals. Hell, they'll probably give him a medal for it," the man said gingerly.

Ranger was trapped, he had option B, but to do that would mean never seeing his family again, and leaving Destiny alone. He chose this life. For now he's gonna take the abuse.

"Who else should we talk about?"

Ranger cuts him off. " I'll give you one last chance, you untie me, and I won't allow this place to be bombed to kingdom come."

The man grabs Ranger by the throat, giving his windpipe a good hard squeeze. "You are in no position to make such ludicrous threats!"

"Am I not because while you were ranting I called in a strike on this location," he said gesturing to his ear. "I'll kill myself to take you out, you aren't as deep as you think" Ranger replied laughing

The man released Ranger's throat. "You're bluffing," he whispers quietly.

"Wait a few minutes and we will both be facing the devil himself, don't believe me if you want. I'm not afraid to die, you look scared there" he says smirking

The man begins laughs. "You think, with this newly captured city, we would leave it completely open to an airstrike? If so, you're definitely in no position of authority. In fact, I have a comm in my ear, telling me that your little airstrike was just shot down in the middle of the desert."

Ranger looked down sadly. All those men and women died under his request. He never should have called it in."Regardless, you can't break me with a simple file, even if it is my family."

The man smiled evilly. "Now that, that is over. Something in this file must be nagging at your curiosity. I haven't looked over it entirely, because it's a big fucking file."

"Fine to shut you up, I pick Chase" he said

"Ooh, delving into the file of your team leader. You naughty dog. Anyway, what about Chase? Surely there must be something you don't know." He grabbed a chair from the end of the room and placed it in front of Ranger and took a seat."

"Nope, we are like brothers. I know everything about him and him about me," he said confidently

"Really? You sure you want to take that back?" the man says glancing up at Ranger.

"No, it's the truth."

"What about after your fight? Do you know about that?"

"About what?" Ranger growled

"Well it says here," he said pointing to the file. "That your squad leader and sister are...how should I put...in love."

"I knew that, that's old news" he said secretly cursing the pair. _Damn it, Chase! Why?_ He thought

The man looked Ranger directly in the eye. "Liar."

Ranger spits at him, hitting him right in the shoes. "I'm not a liar, I knew they liked each other, and everything" he said

"Shall I continue? There is more," he says with a fake laugh

Ranger nods, but says nothing

"Your sister slept with him," he says slowly. "I won't go into details, but let's just say that it's not good."

"We were trained to sleep together for body heat, nothing new in the desert, you're a liar because she's not like that." he said

"You know what I mean, dog! Don't try and let your emotions play coy with the truth."

"If it's true, then speak bitch" he retorted

"In all military Code of Conducts, having _sex_ with a fellow soldier on base is a punishable crime. Your Captain and whore sister, broke that."

"She is not a whore, she would never break the code" ranger said furiously.

"Well she did," said the man. "And your General has proof of it."

"Bullshit" says Ranger.

The man gets up from his seat and stares at him. "Try me then!"

"Prove it," he says calmly

The man instinctively grabs the file and quickly finds the photo. "Here is your proof, mutt," he snaps, throwing the paper on the floor.

"I can't see it. What is it?" he said, his eyes still partially swollen

With a quick motion, the man snatches the photo off the ground and presents it to Ranger. "Is that better, or are you to stupid to accept the truth?"

Ranger didn't know if he could accept it, "That's not her," he said calmly. "It can't be."

The man puts the photo away. "If it's not her, then who else could it be? It says in all your files, your squad has never branched out to make friends with others. And your sister is the only female dog on your base, matching that description."

"But I can't see her doing…..that," he said reluctantly

"The truth hurts pup-," he says, grabbing a large blade off the table. "-But not as much as serrated steel."

Ranger felt broken and betrayed. His sister had gone behind his back and fell in love with Chase. _I can't believe it. How could she do this to me?_ "Do what you want to me? I could care less right now."

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you, Ranger," the man said opening the door. "He is."

Ranger looked up and saw a big, muscular man walk through the door. "Do your worst."

The man dipped his head to the new guy. "Do what you wish. Just make sure he stays alive."

"I intend to," he responds, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, can't say I didn't. Ranger is quite a badass! XD! Review and critique with class and modesty and I'll see you in the next one**

 **AtlasWolfActual Out!**


	9. Bandit Flight

**A/N: Life has been busy, haven't worked on stories very much. I really want to write again, but it doesn't feel like I get the chance. It's like a once in a lifetime that I ever write anymore. But I hope, and I sincerely mean this, to get back into the game and start busting out chapters like I used to. I realize it is going to frustrate me, tire me, and strain me to do it, but it's for the greater good. Thanks to a guest for mentioning that I haven't updated this story in a while. You're all good people! Let's get into it, shall we?**

 **Welcome to Chapter 9 of K9 Special Forces: A War Dog Story**

* * *

The sun had gone down by the time the Bandit's had left Excalibur base. The cream colored moon shined brightly over the night sky. It was cold in the desert, nearly going into the single digits. Flying high above the monstrous sand dunes was the Bandit's modified Osprey.

The smaller version of the standard military helicopter was modified with cloaking technology to render it invisible to the naked eye. Only specialized lenses and optics could actually see it. To the Bandit's, it was their prized possession. To the enemy, it was their worst nightmare.

Flying the bird was the mix-breed Rocky. Since he designed the ship, it was only reasonable to let him fly and operate it. Besides, none of the other team enjoyed flying unless they were being shot at. Frost sat in the co-pilots chair admiring some of the weapons tech on board.

The Doberman turned his gaze towards Rocky, who stayed focused on flying. "Do you think we should be out here?" he asked, his British accent heavy. "It seems very risky."

Rocky just chuckled. "You remember the HVT mission we had about three months ago."

"You mean the absolute shit storm we were sent into to kill someone that didn't even exist at the given time?" huffed Frost. "You can't trust these people even if they were honest. Their intel is worthless."

Rocky shrugged. "Yeah, but we got out alright. Well except that Ares got shot in the shoulder."

"He made it to the evac site without even a whimper or a shoulder to lean on," defended Frost. "He's a tough bastard, but a little arrogant."

"Yeah, I guess he is," Rocky added, but sighed. "But to answer your question, I do think it is extremely risky to be doing a mission like this. We've never done something like it before. Especially since we're technically going AWOL."

Frost grumbled his response. "I'm really worried that Chase won't be able to hold it together for this mission. He and Ranger are, or were, super close and I think this mission is going to be too emotional for him. What if Ranger-?"

"Don't say that!" Rocky exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Ranger and Chase may have left on bad terms, but Ranger is a tough one. He'll be okay."

Frost looked over his shoulder and quickly spotted Chase sitting next to Echo and Ajax at the back of the Osprey. "I hope so. I'd hate to see this team fall apart."

"Is that why you left the SAS?" asked Rocky. "They are one of the most challenging and most respected military units in the world. I can't believe you'd throw away all that to be in the Special Forces, especially American Special Forces."

"More, or less," answered Frost. "They were a hearty group of men. Some of the most brave and respected people I'd ever met. But there was one thing I didn't like about them."

"And that being?" Rocky pressed.

"They didn't have that sense of kinship that I was hoping for. So when I found out about this group, I jumped right to it. Got discharged and signed up. Then I met this team and I get that kinship I've always wanted."

"I see," Rocky nodded. "I didn't know that about you, Frost. Thanks for telling me."

"Listen, I don't really enjoy opening up like that, so could you just keep that to yourself. I'll tell everyone else when I'm ready, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me," Rocky mumbled and paused for a few heartbeats. "Listen, can you take over up here for just a minute. I want to talk with Chase real quick, sound good?"

"I mean, I wouldn't want to take it out of autopilot and do a couple of barrel rolls," the Doberman joked, but noticed the serious look in Rocky's eyes. "B-but, yeah sure. I'll take over."

"Thanks, Frost," Rocky said before dipping out of the cockpit before the pup could respond.

The mix-breed's eyes were set on one destination and that was his lifetime best friend and team leader. He spoke a greeting to Ares and Trace who sat to his left. Destiny was no where to be seen, but he soon spotted her next to Zoe. She was gazing over at Chase, but Rocky didn't think much of it.

Ajax and Echo were deep in conversation, with Chase sitting right between them. He looked like the conversation was going in a very uncomfortable direction, because all he was doing was looking at the pup that was talking.

Rocky noticed Chase looking at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and cleared his throat, silencing both Ajax and Echo.

"What do you want, Rocky?" asked Ajax respectfully.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to talk with the Captain for a moment, if that was okay," Rocky said.

Ajax and Echo both looked at each other and then back at Rocky, as if waiting to hear what he had to say. They had been in Rocky and Chase's life for a long time. Whatever he had to share could easily be shared with them. It was a mutual family thing.

But not this time!

"I'd prefer to talk with him alone please," Rocky added seriously, but calmly.

The two wolves nodded and left without a word. They headed to where Atlas was. The black German Shepherd was sitting quietly alone towards the front of the Osprey. He was loading his pack with additional rounds of ammunition.

Once they were out of ear shot, Chase spoke. "Thank, God. I thought they were never going to shut up. Love those two to death, but they can really make you feel uncomfortable."

Rocky laughed. "That they can."

"But what is it, Rocky? What do you need?"

"Listen, Chase," Rocky said, taking a seat next to his friend. "We've been friends for a long time now and we can trust each other with information that we really don't want to share, right?"

"I guess, yeah. Why do you mention it?" Chase said, his gaze as cold as granite.

"Just figured that since we've been in this squad together, we haven't had a decent one-on-one conversation with each other," Rocky answered.

Chase just shrugged. "I don't know much, except that the rest of the old team, besides Rubble, actually enlisted and are stationed at Excalibur."

"I know," Rocky said, not too excitedly. "Where do you think I sneak off to sometimes? It's nice to catch up with them whenever I can. You never know when spending quality time with them may be your last."

"I guess, you're right," Chase sighed. "Why didn't you ever mention it to me, or Ajax, or Zoe, or Echo? They would've loved to see them."

"I figured you'd all have better things to do than talk with them," Rocky responded. "So I kept it to myself. But they're all doing well."

"That's good," Chase said. "I really miss them. A lot actually. I haven't seen or even heard from them since we enlisted. It feels like ages."

"They miss you too. They had hoped I brought you along to see them at least once, but I always told them that you were busy with important business."

"I hate to say it, but I kinda miss being on the PAW Patrol. Life was easier and it felt like home. I feel empty on the inside when I think of Adventure Bay," Chase admitted.

Rocky placed a paw on his friends shoulder. "We all miss home, Chase. Adventure Bay has always been my home. I can't think of a better one."

Chase sniffed. "Jeez, now look what you did. You've made me emotional, that's not cool," the Shepherd chuckled, wiping his eyes. "I might call Ryder with the Sat-Phone before we land."

"That sounds like a plan. I might join in on that call, maybe invite the wolves to join too."

Chase nodded and took a deep breath. "Anything else you want to talk about, because I don't have anything else to say. In fact, I'd like to make the phone call."

"Just one more thing." Rocky smirked. "You're not very good at hiding things, Chase. That's the first thing I figured out about you when we first met."

"Why do you say that?"

"When you're hiding something, that left ear of yours twitches ever so slightly, you squeeze your toes together, and you do your best to stay relaxed. If I were to feel your chest right now, the beating of your heart would be super fast."

"That's not true," Chase countered.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't believe that!"

"Prove it, then," Chase challenged. His interest finally sparked.

Rocky was never one to back down from a challenge, unless it involved getting wet. "Very well. How about the time when you first brought back the three wolves to the Lookout Tower?"

"What about it?"

"You said that they had been attacked by a rival pack and were injured so badly that they couldn't return home," Rocky explained.

"They were!"

"That's where you're wrong," Rocky snickered. "They had been driven out by their OWN pack for being weak links. There was no other pack in Adventure Bay besides theirs. Your left ear was constantly twitching, the webbing between your toes was sore, and you nearly passed out from forced relaxation. I didn't even think that was possible."

"So, that doesn't mean I'm hiding anything right now," Chase mumbled, just as his left ear twitched. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, knowing what he had just done. He just proved Rocky's point. "Okay, maybe I am hiding something. Doesn't mean I am willing to share, though."

"Who says I don't already know what it is?" Rocky challenged.

"K-know what exactly," Chase stuttered.

Rocky didn't say anything as he drifted his eyes and laid them on Destiny. The Belgian Malinois sat next to Zoe, the light gray wolf. Chase followed his gaze and silently gasped to himself. By the sound of it, he felt ashamed and not too eager to tell.

"You know, don't you?" Chase whispered. "About me and Destiny?"

Rocky nodded. "I do."

"H-how?"

"I'm a close observer, Chase. I look at all the fine details first. I noticed the training sessions where Destiny always tried sucking up to you, hoping for you to notice her. From the look in her eyes, which are the same eyes that Everest had when she fell in love with Marshall and when Skye fell in love with you, Destiny loves you."

"Skye and I were never a thing, Rocky," Chase argued. "We were more like siblings, not lovers."

Rocky ignored him. "But that's not the only thing I noticed. When we left earlier this morning, after we had gotten our gear, Destiny took extra special care of yours. She had barely gotten herself into her own suit."

"So, she must have been in a hurry," Chase assumed.

"Destiny is always into her gear the fastest and always has it tightened down before I can get into mine. Something was nagging at her mind." Rocky continued without letting Chase chime his opinion. "And then she relaxed when you said the magic three words after she handed you your gear."

"You heard that?"

"My hearing has improved over the years. I can thank Echo for that. So when she said that and when the General mentioned something about it, I kept my voice to myself."

"And now? You going to tell him? I could frankly care less."

"No, I won't. You seem to be trying hard to keep it under wraps. So as your friend, I'm all for it. But as your squad mate, I highly advise you don't have any sort of special feelings towards her during this rescue. We need to stay focused as a team, not a mated pair."

"We're not even a mated pair, technically!" Chase added, but was cut short by Rocky beaning him in the shoulder.

"I'll never forgive you if one of us dies because you couldn't let go of your love interest for one god damn mission, you get that?" Rocky growled. "She may be a beautiful dog, but for now, she isn't worth it. The team comes first."

Chase restrained himself from attacking Rocky. The mix-breed had every reason to be worried about the safety of the team and it was Chase's job to understand his concerns. "Dooley noted and accepted, Rocky. I'll keep my personal interests behind for the greater good."

Rocky dipped his head. "Very well. Anything el-?"

"Captain! Rocky!" called Frost from the cockpit.

"To be continued," Rocky said, as he rushed to the cockpit with Chase on his tail.

"Frost, report," ordered Chase.

"Approaching Riyadh, sir," Frost said, directing their attention towards the horizon. Far out in the distant horizon, the bright city lights spanned out wide.

"Distance?" asked Rocky

"Thirteen miles," the Doberman answered without question.

"Good," Chase said. "Take us down to two hundred feet and stay there. If they have anti-air batteries or launchers then I want to stay away from getting locked on."

"Aye, Captain," Frost responded. "Taking her down to a two hundred foot cruising altitude."

Frost quickly descended the Osprey down to the altitude he was ordered to. That altitude could help them slip in under the radar, so they could infiltrate the city without detection.

"Set us down when we are three miles out," said Chase. "We'll run it in from there."

"Yes, sir," Frost grumbled.

"Anything else to ask, Rocky, before I leave you to your duties?" Chase asked, turning his head to the mix-breed.

Rocky looked into his leaders eyes and saw the same desperate look to get away from earlier. So Rocky nodded his head. Chase had his fill of things for right now. "No, sir," he said quietly.

"Good," Chase answered. "Let me know when we're about to land. In the mean time, I'll call Ryder."

With that, Chase left Rocky alone with Frost in the cockpit. It was going to be a quick last little bit of peace before the danger was finally upon them. He was going to have to make his conversation with Ryder quick and painless, but he knew that might not happen.

There were going to be tears for sure.

* * *

They never got the chance to make the call. The signal for the satellite phones was very poor and the call never got to go through. It really disappointed Chase and Rocky. Ajax, Echo, and Zoe were never informed of the call and were best left out of it.

Frost brought the Osprey down to the ground in a fury of sand clouds. The helicopter touched down with a slight thud.

"And we have touchdown. The Captain has turned the seatbelt sign off and you are free to move about the cabin. It is a freezing twenty-eight degrees out here in the middle of bloody nowhere. We thank you for flying with Air Bandit and hope to see you again very soon," Vapor joked.

"You can never not say something about certain things, can you?" asked Zoe, who looked slightly annoyed with Vapor's humor.

"Oh, keep talking sweetheart," Vapor smiled. "I've got a couple more in my diary. Would you like to hear some?"

Everyone laughed and Zoe only seemed to get more annoyed, but Destiny intervened before the light grey wolf could swipe a paw at the male Belgian Malinois.

"Now that we had our laughs, it is time to get very serious," Chase sounded loudly, broadcasting throughout the whole Osprey. "We all know of the events that led up to this mission and we all know the consequences for pursuing this mission."

Chase looked around at his team and saw a big enough gap next to Destiny where Ranger would've stood. He paused to look at it and then at Destiny. "Now, some of us have to right our wrongs, put our rivalries aside, and fight for the common goal."

"That goal being what, sir?" Atlas asked intently.

"To bring Ranger home safe and sound," Chase answered quickly.

Destiny smiled only slightly, but didn't do anything to reveal her newfound relationship with her commanding officer.

"Any ideas where he might be?" asked Ares.

"My best bet would be the Capital building in the middle of the city. It would be heavily fortified enough to defend against a frontal assault," guessed Trace. "Where else would he be held? There isn't anything in this city that can hold Ranger for very long."

"Agreed," Chase said, dipping his acknowledgement to the Dutch Shepherd. "But just to make sure, I want to get some surveillance of the surrounding area. Anything that might help us narrow down where Ranger's exact position is."

"We'll have to just look around and see," said Atlas.

"This is crazy!" Trace spoke up. "We're going in with literally no intel, we can't call Excalibur because they will refuse to give us any, and we don't even know if Ranger is still alive."

Chase stared at the Dutch Shepherd. "If you're not comfortable with going into the city, you can stay here and provide surveillance. I'm not making you go. It is your choice."

Trace sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but not because of being a coward."

"Then why say anything at all, Trace?" asked Ares.

"Because I'm worried that some of us aren't going to make it back. The city is likely to be heavily fortified and we're going in there as practically a full squad and then coming back out as a full squad," Trace explained. "I guess I'm just getting pre-mission jitters."

"We're going to come out of this as a full unit. No one is dying tonight," Destiny reassured.

"This mission. This mission is nearly impossible," Chase announced. "It is going to push our skills beyond our comfort zones, but we've been through similar shit before." As he spoke, he opened the loading ramp and looked out to see the city in the distance. "It will be tough, but we always pull through."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Zoe.

"We're to lay some hate," Chase announced. "This mission is a go. Be ready in five. It's time to got work."

* * *

 **A/N: Bit of a terrible ending to the chapter in my opinion, but that's okay. Not much to say except for that I am sorry for the slow update. But I won't bore you with my own problems. Remember to be modest and respectful in the comment section. Abide by the rules and your comment will stay, otherwise it will be deleted. Think before you decide to write a rude comment.**

 **Let me know what you think will happen next.**

 **See you in the next one**

 **Atlas FF out**


	10. Secrets Out and Love In

**A/N: Hey guys, Atlas here. So I have a feeling that you guys don't believe this is a PAW Patrol story. Well I'm hoping to clear that up in the coming chapters. It's going to be wonderful, it'll be huge and it will certainly be beautiful.**

 **In this chapter, there is a mating scene between two dogs. If you have a weak stomach, then I suggest not reading that scene. Ranger and I made that scene without using any over-the-top sexual phrases. I will have a warning before the scene starts, so you can back out of the chapter at that time.**

 **Now Ranger has something to say.**

 **Hey pups, It's Ranger! Yes, I'm finally back writing, it's because of Atlas that I'm back but I'm happy to be here again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it was really fun to write it.**

 **Ranger out**

 **Well without further ado, lets get into the chapter.**

 **Welcome to Chapter 10 of K9 Special Forces: A War Dog Story**!

* * *

The run through the middle of the desert was taking longer than Chase had initially thought. The sand was deeper in some places and the team was constantly tripping up themselves. So for the sake of not losing a teammate to injury, Chase ordered everyone to walk from there on out until they reach Riyadh.

Ajax, being second-in-command, had taken the lead of the squad while Chase had opted to take up the rear, just so no one would fall behind. He never liked leaving anyone behind and always liked to keep an eye on everyone. And for more adult, personal reasons that he wasn't too keen on sharing.

Destiny knew Chase wasn't at the back for that reason, she knew he always walked at the back of the squad mainly out of impulse. It was easy to tell if something was nagging at Chase's mind. Something inside Destiny told her to help him and make him feel better, but she also knew better to stay away until they were in private.

Chase looked up at the sky and saw the moon nearing the horizon. It was going to be dawn soon and the team was clearly exhausted. Zoe was struggling to stay up on her feet. Trace and Echo were leaning on one another. Atlas and Ajax seemed the least fazed by their lack of sleep. The rest of them were struggling to stay vertical.

They all hadn't slept in over thirty-six hours. The team had trained to be up for days at a time, but never had to actually use that training until now. But Chase wasn't about to make them suffer a few more hours of walking. Especially with dawn fast approaching them

"Bandits halt!" Chase ordered.

The team didn't hesitate to come to a complete stop and turn their gazes at Chase. Their eyelids were struggling to stay up and their legs were quivering with aches and pains.

"Why are we stopping, Captain?" asked Ajax, who approached slowly.

"You're all tired. It's not that hard to notice," Chase answered. "So we'll rest here until dawn, which is about three hours away. We shall continue as soon as the sun is up. Understand?"

"Aye, sir," they shouted.

"It is still fairly chilly out," Chase added. "For some of you short furs, you're welcome to buddy up to stay warm. I won't hold anything against you, but everyone has permission to make fun of you if you do so."

The team smiled and immediately paired up with someone. They were like little kids at a sleepover. They even giggled like children too!

"Get some rest, that's an order," Chase said, as he turned away.

The best way to stay warm in the desert, in Chase's opinion, was to dig a hole in the sand. The sand would act as a windbreaker and body heat would stay relatively in the hole. That's why a buddy system works best because you're constantly transferring that heat between you and your buddy.

So within about two minutes, Chase had dug a hole sufficient enough to hold two bodies. He wasn't expecting anyone to join him, but dug the extra space just in case. Well it wasn't exactly a hole. More like a pit that kept on caving in on itself.

"God, I wish I had some soil to dig this hole," mumbled Chase. "I could dig a three foot hole in less than a minute."

He glanced around waiting for each of his teammates to crawl into their holes before he did. Just as Zoe and Rocky were crawling into a distant hole, Chase felt a pair of familiar eyes staring down on him. Looking over his shoulder, he quickly found them.

Destiny!

Her eyes were longing to be with Chase. So with a quick flick of his eyes to make sure nobody noticed. He motioned for her to join him when he saw that everyone was already asleep or at least in their pits.

Destiny didn't hesitate to walk up to him. And didn't waste a second to lay down in the pit first. She looked up at him with her gorgeous eyes, inviting him in. "You gonna join me, or am I going to have to take you hostage?"

"You? Take me hostage?" Chase chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

Destiny stood up and went straight at Chase's face, stopping only a tongues lick length away. "Get in the damn pit, Chase," she growled.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're mad," Chase retorted, not moving a single muscle.

"I'm also deadlier than you can imagine," Destiny smirked, as she walked behind Chase.

She was keeping her eyes locked with his, which put him in a sort of trance. And once she was in position, she shoved him roughly and he tumbled into the pit.

That's when she used her nimble reflexes to jump on him and pin him down.

"Give up?" She asked seriously.

Chase snickered, but turned to a serious, yet playful, glare. "Never," he answered, as he flipped her over and pinned her down. "You're mine now."

"I've always been yours," Destiny smiled, nuzzling Chase's face.

He leaned down and kissed her, ever so gently on the lips. Chase wanted to tell her about what Rocky said, but didn't know how to word it. Although it was the right thing to do, Chase kept himself from telling her.

 _It's better this way!_

He felt a paw touch his cheek.

"You okay?" Destiny asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot of things running around in my mind," Chase whispered.

"You know you can share your problems with me, right?"

"Of course," Chase said. "You're my go to gal in that department."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, about what?" Chase asked, as he got himself comfortable next to Destiny.

But as he was getting comfortable, something started to move at the corner of his vision. Looking in the direction of the movement, he could just make out a canine walking up a nearby sand dune.

Chase squinted his eyes and finally figured out who it was.

"It's about…," Destiny started to say.

"Atlas?" Chase interrupted

"What?" Destiny said confusedly. "No, not Atlas. I'm talking about Ranger."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Chase sighed. "But….can you excuse me for just a second?"

Without waiting for an answer, Chase hopped out of the hole and started to run up the sand dune to see what Atlas was up to. It was unusual to see the black German Shepherd to run off like that. Especially in an area as hostile as this one.

"I can't believe he just left me like that," Destiny sighed and laid down looking away from the direction he headed, shivering slightly. I hate having short fur!

Chase rounded the crest of the sand dune and saw Atlas a few feet away with his back turned. He was gazing off into the distance, seeing the city on the distant horizon.

"Atlas…" Began Chase still not completely sure what he was gonna say.

Atlas's ears perked and he turned his head. "Oh, hey, Captain."

His voice was relatively calm and relaxed, like it normally was. Atlas always spoke softly and rarely raised his voice, even in the middle of firefights. It was hard to know what he was saying sometimes with all the gunfire in the background.

"You doing okay?" Chase asked. "I thought you were gonna run away."

"Nah, you'd miss me too much," Atlas joked. "But, in terms of me being okay, I'm doing okay. Just thought I'd get some peace and quiet before we went into the city."

"If you say so," Chase breathed _. Nice try, Atlas_!

Chase had each of his teammates down to a science. He knew when they were hiding something or if they were feeling weird or acting out of the ordinary. And Atlas was tripping multiple alarms in Chase's head. The first one being that Atlas was shaking.

"You're shaking?" Chase questioned

"It's cold out here," Atlas shivered. "Deserts are very cold at night."

"I'm not cold, and we're the same breed of dog," Chase huffed.

Atlas immediately stopped shaking, knowing that he had been caught. There was no escape from Chase this time.

"Your nervous, aren't you?" Chase began. "You don't think we can get Ranger out, do you?"

"In a way, I guess" Atlas muttered. "But I have other reasons."

"I won't pry. I know the reasons are secret and it's your right to keep them as such," Chase ended and began to walk away.

"But if tomorrow is to be my last, I don't wish to die being locked up like Fort Knox," Atlas added. "You've all had your questions about me for a while and I think it is time that they are answered."

That made Chase freeze in his tracks. Atlas was always one to keep his personal life out of range of his fellow teammates. It was the first time in the years they had been together as a team for Atlas to be willing to open up at a time such as this.

"You wanna open up? Is this mission really making you think it's the end?" asked Chase. His thoughts began to think that this may very well be the end, but he had so much to live for.

"It is the end for some of us, Chase," Atlas whispered. "This mission is necessary, but necessity sometimes comes at a cost."

Chase took these words to heart and hoped it wasn't going to be true. When Atlas did speak, which was very rarely, his voice was pure and confident. Nothing would be able to change his opinion, not even if he was ordered to or if his opinion was wrong.

"Why do you think that?"

"Look at us, Chase," Atlas said, snapping his head at Chase. "When we aren't whole, we are dysfunctional and we make brash and dangerous decisions. The team is held together by bundles of dynamite and our emotions and bad decision making skills are the trigger."

"Atlas, who do you think…" Chase said trailing off.

"Any one of us!" Atlas growled. "We all have the same chances."

"That isn't the answer I needed and you know it!" Chase argued. "I value your advice on this. Please just be honest with me." Chase said with a slight bit of emotion showing. "Who do you think is most at risk?"

 _Please don't say Destiny!_

Atlas sighed and shook his head like he didn't want to answer the question. Like it was more personal than he really wished it to be. "I have the feeling that it's going to be Zoe, sir. And maybe either Trace or Vapor."

Even though Trace and Vapor were valued members of the team, they were also the worst risk takers. They were the type to walk into a bank with an airsoft gun and attempt to hold everyone hostage or go bungee jumping with a bad cord.

But his answer as to why he thought Zoe would be killed was still a mystery and it only deepened Chase's curiosity to find out why. Chase grew up with Zoe. He respected her and immediately saw all the potential she had when they first met.

"I can understand your reasoning for Trace and Vapor, but..," Chase said, losing track of his words.

"Why do I think Zoe might get killed?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, why Zoe? She has to be one of the quickest thinking pups that I know," Chase insisted. "She's tough, intelligent, knows when to avoid a risky situation. She isn't the type to take a huge risk."

"Yeah," Atlas smiled. "I guess you can say that. But there is something more that I probably should say, but I don't know if it's the right time or not."

"Atlas?" said Chase, kinda having a feeling where this was going. "Do you….like Zoe?"

The instant guilt washed over Atlas like a flash flood. He drooped his head and his ears. His body was shaking nervously. He was awaiting an aggressive rant or some banter about why he was a fool for falling for his own teammate. But hate wasn't what come next it was understanding.

 _I'd be a hypocrite if I got mad at him,_ Chase said to himself.

"I understand that you're scared for her well being, Atlas," Chase pressed.

"I guess you can say that is an understatement," Atlas said, looking right into Chase's eyes. "I love her more than anything in this world. She was the only dog to ever get me to open up."

"She's actually a wolf," reminded Chase, trying not to be a wise ass.

"That only proves my point," Atlas insisted. "It took a wolf to get me to open up. Something that no domesticated canine ever could have done."

"If it is too much for you to bear, should she get hurt, then I will do my best to keep her out of the fighting. We'll be discharged, most likely dishonorably, after this mission anyway, so I'll make sure you two make it out alive. I'll hold her back if I have to," Chase explained.

"But she won't want to be held back, especially with all that her and I have to hide," Atlas said, his emotions getting the best of him.

"Atlas, I promise you she will be safe, nothing will happen to her." Said Chase comforting his friend.

"She's pregnant, Chase!"

Chase's mouth dropped down to the ground. "She's what?"

"You heard what I said," Atlas muttered. "The wolf that I love with all my heart is carrying my pups in her belly. I know it was foolish of the both of us to do so, but the opportunity rose up and we took it. I love her, Chase. I want to be with her forever."

Chase didn't even know what to say. It was like he forgot how to speak. The words were right there in front of him, but he couldn't grab them and project them. He wasn't mad. More like disappointed and slightly irritated. But how was he supposed to voice his opinion while staying neutral?

"Look, Captain," Atlas continued. "If you have to punish us, then punish me. She doesn't deserve any of it. I do what I can to protect the ones I hold closest to my heart and soul. And I will not hesitate to protect her, even from you."

"Then she won't go," Chase blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Zoe will no longer be eligible for this mission, therefore, she doesn't need to continue with the mission. In fact, neither of you has to go. I won't jeopardize your guys future by getting you involved with this mission," Chase explained.

Atlas opened up his mouth to speak, but was silenced instantly by Chase.

"I will say that I am disappointed that you did this, especially with a seemingly impossible mission like this, but I can't let your pups grow up without a father. My conscience will not allow it. So when dawn arrives, I'll order you two back to the Osprey. You'll be our evac team."

Atlas sighed. "But don't let her know that I told you. She'll kill me if you do. But won't you need all the eyes and ears you can get while in the city. Ranger can be anywhere."

"If there are more of us in the city, we'd be drawing a huge target on our backs. A smaller unit will make infiltrating and exfiltration the city easier and hopefully quieter."

"Thank you, Chase," Atlas whimpered happily, knowing his mate was safe. "But please keep this information to yourself. I don't want to see the team think that the two of us are receiving special treatment. I'll explain everything when we get out of this."

"I promise," Chase smirked. "Listen, I signed up to defend my country from enemies both foreign and domestic, but I also signed a personal contract with myself."

"That personal contract being?"

"I swore to make sure that everyone under my command made it home safely. That no matter the cost, even at the cost of my own life, that they will not be killed on the field of battle. No exceptions and no excuses," Chase explained.

"But why sacrifice yourself to save others? Wouldn't that be a breach in your personal contract?"

Chase shook his head. "I would sacrifice myself because I would not die in vain, it'd be for the greater good, and my conscience would finally be clear."

"Your conscience would finally be clear? What's clouding your mind?" Atlas badgered.

Chase was slowly dying on the inside, and not in a humorous way. The fight with Ranger, his best friend, was constantly eating away at his mind. "The thought that if Ranger dies, I'll never be able to live with myself. I'd be living with regret and sadness for the rest of my life, knowing that my best friend died before I could apologize for my actions," he explained, tears forming in his eyes.

Atlas wrapped his paws around Chase. "Ranger is tough. You'll get him back safely. The team won't let you down, I promise."

"Thanks buddy," Chase sniffed and nodded his head. "Listen, dawn is getting closer. You should get some sleep while you can. It's a long walk back to the Osprey and you'll need your strength to get you and Zoe there safely."

"You go on ahead," Atlas said quickly. "I need a few minutes to enjoy this moment. I'll be there soon."

"Very well, Atlas," Chase said. "Just relax. She is in good paws and she'll be safe."

"Thanks again, Chase. I owe you one," Atlas smiled.

"Just be a good father to those pups," Chase answered. "That's all you have to promise me."

"Will do, sir," Atlas whispered.

Chase dipped his head and turned to walk away. He was no longer disappointed in his teammate. In fact, he was overjoyed that the team was already thinking of their soon-to-be civilian lives were going to be. It was going to come to them very fast.

 _Now! It's time to get back to Destiny,_ Chase said to himself, as he ran off the sand dune.

* * *

Destiny was shivering in the hole, being it was dug for two she was losing a ton of heat. She tried to think of warmer places to seek the heat that she was missing, but gives up didn't have to anymore when she heard feet running up to her.

Chase could see Destiny shivering vigorously and he quickly got back to her as fast as his legs could take him. "Hey, I'm sorry I left you like that. There was something….personal that I had to take care of."

She nods and motions him closer secretly hoping he wanted to cuddle because she was freezing. "I missed you…. I didn't know why you ran off I thought I did something," she said quietly.

"No, no," Chase assured. "I just had to make sure Atlas was alright. He's scared like the rest of us. He just needed some extra support, you know."

Chase started to get comfortable next to her once more. Her fur was very thin just like her brothers and he could tell that she was very cold. She burrowed into his thick fur and struggled to get warm.

"Zoe did too, she told me a lot about how scared she was," Destiny said in agreement. "I didn't think that Atlas got scared."

"This mission has taken a toll on all of us and we haven't even started fighting yet," Chase stated. "And I didn't think that he got scared either. He is very calm and composed with literally everything."

"Except for when the rest of the team ganged up on me," Destiny whimpered.

Chase hugged her tightly. "They're all very sorry for that. It wasn't fair of me to treat you that way either."

"I know they are, Chase. And I know you are too," she whispered. "But you got something good out of it."

"What's that exactly?"

She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. "You got me."

Chase only smiled and kissed her back.

By now, even after a few moments, they were starting to regain all the lost heat. It was getting cozy in their hole. Destiny moved closer and licked his neck a little, knowing a little playing was all she was gonna get anyway, he was to focused on the mission to notice her.

"Well," Chase sighed. "Dawn is just around the corner. We should get probably get some sleep."

Destiny looked down sadly knowing she wasted what could have been her last night with him. She sighs with disappointment and rolls over.

Chase wraps a paw around her and snuggled his nose into her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

She turns around and licks his muzzle gently "I love you too, but can't you spare a few minutes, Captain? A certain pup would like to play a little bit." Her tail returns to her favorite spot on him.

Chase smiles and licks her forehead. "Oh, why not? Gotta stay warm somehow."

She giggles and slowly works her tail up and down that spot, "If we die tomorrow at least I know that I got to make you happy," she murmured.

"You already did make me happy. It's my turn to return the favor," Chase explained.

Destiny's face lit up with excitement. After all the time she spent trying to convince him to make her feel good and happy, she was finally about to get it. "Your lead, sir," she whispered, exposing herself.

"But wait? Let's get some space between us and the squad," Chase insisted, quickly getting to his feet again. He helped her and they walked away from the rest of the squad.

They walked for nearly five minutes, but stayed silent for most of the time. It was odd in both of their minds. They didn't know how to start a conversation that stayed somewhat appropriate.

"What changed your mind?" Destiny asked finally.

"About what exactly?" Chase questioned. "That can have many meanings."

"You know," Destiny hinted. "The thing we're about to do?"

"Oh, Atlas did," Chase answered without hesitation. "When I was up there talking with him, he said things that made me realize how dangerous this mission really was. I was scared of the things that pup said."

"Why is that?"

"He really believes that some of us are going to die tomorrow," Chase said. "I've never lost anyone under my command. I don't know how to cope with such loss."

"No one is going to die tomorrow. You won't allow it and neither will I," Destiny reassured. "We've been through hell before. This should be a cakewalk if we do it right."

"I'm worried about doing things wrong," Chase murmured.

Destiny steps in front of him and looks him directly in the eye. "You won't mess up, Chase. You have so much on the line, but if history says anything, you will get ALL of us out of here alive. You got it?"

Chase nods his head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now," Destiny smirks before pouncing on him, sending them both to the ground. "Where were we?"

* * *

 **Mating Scene ahead. Proceed with caution or back out now. Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story and I hope you review positively. Thanks guys.**

* * *

Chase was on his back and she is laying on top of him feeling that part she loves right on her belly…..so close she thought.

"Hey, take it easy," Chase ordered. "I'm ticklish there."

Destiny gave him an evil glare and began to tickle him to full size, feeling his pup hood brush against her legs. "Careful, big boy. Wouldn't want to slip and fall in, now would you?"

"Now where is the fun in that?"

Chase started to kiss her face and lick her neck. She was tingling under his tongue, which was a good sign. Her fur was soft as silk and she tasted very sweet. _She's loving it!_

She was numb and loved it, so worth the wait _…..it feels amazing I have never felt like this before_. She glanced down his belly and smiled happily, knowing it was all for her. Her tail started playing with him.

Chase was throbbing with delight. Her tail was antagonizing him and he was giving into the pressure. He felt like he was going to pop, which sounded either very painful or very enjoyable.

"Chase….." Was all she said big puppy eyes on him. Her tail still wagging on him.

"You don't expect me to go in dry, do you? I'm starting to feel regretful," he teased, looking down at his readily available piece of meat.

She pushed him on his back and slowly licked down his belly looking up at him before taking it into her mouth. And he tasted great, she held it there and looked up into her lover's eyes. Malinois were very prolific droolers and at this moment she was happy that was the case and pulled off with a loud pop, a little bit of drool connecting her muzzle to him.

"I don't think that will be an issue now, hmmm" she said playfully laying on her back again. "But I don't think you want to go into me dry now, do you?" She asked playfully knowing he got the hint…..

"C'mon, Chase, I helped you, you gonna help me?" She said playfully looking down at him.

Chase smiled as he stepped over her until they locked eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth. The shepherd explored every inch of it and battled her tongue as well.

Slowly, he lined himself up and gave a little push. _No going back now!_ he said to himself as he felt himself enter her body. It was uncomfortable at first, but that was soon replaced by an overwhelmingly amazing feeling.

She whined a little bit which was unusual for her to do that but it was a new feeling to her. She waited for him to react to this. He was very large for a pup his size and she prayed to the lord that her plumbing wouldn't be destroyed.

Chase grunted as he pushed deeper into her. She must have been new to this because she was tight. The sensation, the love, the power with each thrust made him want her more and more.

She was loving this feeling she had no cares in the world about anything but them. This was their time and no war too large or enemy too strong was going to stop them from sharing this love.

Chase looked right into her eyes and saw the admiration and gratitude immediately. "You really wanted this, didn't you?" he grumbled, flashing her a smile. His tone was firm, but it was commanding and extremely intimate.

She giggled. "Of course silly! Why wouldn't I have wanted this? I love you with every fiber of my being, this only just proves it," she replied happily and licks his cheek lightly.

"You're right about…," Chase pauses to grunt pleasurably. "...that. I'm mad at myself for….not giving into this sooner." But he sighs and looks away regretfully yet keeps going.

"Hey, you can't be sad and on the bright side it's better than you imagining what it would feel like," she says a small moan escapes her lips.

"I'm not sad about this. I'm said that I broke the promise of a friend by doing this," Chase said, pulling out and backing away a few steps. "I'm risking my friendship."

She looked hurt by this the fact he made a promise that was preventing him from showing her the ultimate act of love, it made her mood drop and she slowly started to get up feeling heartbroken. A tear went down her muzzle.

"Chase…. " that was all she said.

Chase could remember Rocky getting serious with him back on the Osprey. The mix-breeds words echoed in his head as he recollected that moment in time that only occurred a few hours prior. He didn't want to let Rocky down and he didn't want to let Destiny down.

The decision gnawed at his brain like fire ants. He felt his head was going to set fire soon. But then, after a brief moment of consideration, he gave in. _I'm so sorry, Rocky! But she deserves my love!_

The German Shepherd glanced over his shoulder and saw Destiny looking away from him with her head drooped over. He hoped that he could still salvage something from this _. I couldn't have butchered it that bad, could I?_

"Hey, love?" Chase called quietly.

Her ears perked up a little and she started to turn her head. As she looked at Chase, he pressed his lips against hers. She pushed against his strength and fought to keep themselves upright.

She broke the kiss briefly, "You give up yet?" she says smirking leaning into his chest.

He smirked evilly. "I don't back down easily," he said deeply.

"Well, I can think of something that might wear you down" she replied giggling.

Chase scoffed. "I doubt there is anything you can do to make this pup tired."

She lays on her back, "I don't have to do anything, you on the other paw…." She giggles.

Immediately, Chase knew that she had already won. What part of this would make her tired? It almost wasn't fair in his mind, but he knew he might have something that would exhaust her as well.

"I know what you want, Chase…. And you know I can give it to you" she says looking at her belly, then looking at him lovingly. Chase on the other paw had something evil planned in his mind.

"There is nothing I want more, Destiny," Chase smiled.

"Then come get what is rightfully yours, Captain."

Chase looked into her eyes evilly and smirked darkly. "Get on your feet, Sergeant. Time for an inspection," he ordered seriously, a bit of his voice being playful.

"Hmmm, ok then, sir," she replied and does as she is asked.

"What? No position of attention," Chase mumbled. "Do I have to pull rank?"

Destiny rolled her eyes at him and assumed the position of attention. "It doesn't matter I'll lose it after this anyway."

"Watch your tongue," Chase demanded, his voice cracking from the occasional laugh. "And respect your superiors."

She looks down and licks her lips. "I know one part I respect.."

"Oh really? Which part? And is it on me…..or is it on you?" Chase asked, as he started walking around her, admiring her strong, toned body.

"It's on you, sir," she replied

"Ooh, I love being the center of attention. Now tell me, my sweet lady, where is this part located? And could you point it out for me?"

She paws at his lower belly lightly.

"My favorite part," Chase says, as he slowly starts to mount her from the rear. "You know why?"

"Could you tell me, sir? I really have no idea," she asked, knowing exactly what was to come next.

Chase shrugged and pushed himself inside her once again. "I get to do things like this. Pretty cool, eh?"

She gasped at his sheer size suddenly getting pushed into her. "Ohh, Chase..," she said breathlessly.

Chase licked his lips and leaned over her back and whispered into her ear. "Now that you are my prisoner and since I am pretty new to this whole, bad pup thing. Would you like to do the honors in selecting your punishment?"

"Anything but a puppy…," She said smirking. "Please don't be too rough with me."

"If you say so," Chase winked. "But no promises," he whispers into her ear.

Chase took it easy with her, slowly rocking back and forth. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also wanted to make it a little rough with her. So, being as gentle as he could be, Chase bit down on the scruff of her neck and pulled firmly.

She moaned a little bit, obviously turned on by this. Her breathing was heavy, but it was full of desire and greed. Destiny wanted everything that Chase had to offer to her.

He loved how she just gave in to his filthy schemes. He hoped for it to be some sort of a challenge to pull off, but a girl knows what she wants and how she likes it. I guess she likes it kinda rough then, he thought

She loved it so much. I wish he would do something rougher though...

Her moaning made Chase want to give her more. So, still being as safe and respectful of her body as she would be, he slowly dug in claws into her hips. He was careful not to draw blood. Can't hurt my future baby mama now!

She felt him and gasped in happiness. "Oh, Chase, that's amazing…"

"You like that, do you? I can make it rougher," Chase proposed. "You just have to say yes."

She nods in agreement. "Please, sir," she begged.

Chase started to push as deep as he could go and pounded her rear as hard as he could. He was trying to weaken her front legs, hoping she would collapse into the sand. But her legs were very strong, and they weren't even shaking.

Or so he thought!

As he was pushing deeper and deeper into her body, Destiny could feel her legs become extremely numb. It felt amazing, but a little tiring. In a way, she was hoping he would just finish already, but strong desire disagreed. Her front legs caved in on themselves, sending her to the ground. That's when she felt his jaws on her shoulder and claws deeper into her skin.

"Chase….!" Destiny moaned loudly. "It feels sooo good!"

It felt good for him too! She was still super tight and it built a lot of tension in his crotch region. So he released his jaws and whispered, "I'm getting close."

She whined, saying she was close too.

Chase nodded and paused for a moment. The pressure was fully built up and he looked at his dog hood. He was enlarging in one area, which if instinct told him anything, it meant that the time had come.

So to finish up quickly for his sake and her sake, Chase went harder and harder against her hips. Please don't get mad at me, Destiny! Chase thought as his pounding became slower but more powerful.

He felt near to completion and knew what had to be done next. So he pushed against her with all of his strength. She gasped and he knew it was ok.

"Chase" she moaned.

With one final push, he went into her completely. He felt a throbbing sensation and gasped, knowing that it was relaxation from there on out. He collapsed onto her back, his tongue out, and his breathing heavy.

She turned her head to face her lover with him still in her and she was panting heavily. She nuzzled his face and smiled a little groggily. "You sure gave the ride of my life, sir."

"Well," Chase panted, giving her face a lick. "There we have it. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head. "No, I loved every bit of it. You were an absolute savage there at the end."

"Well," Chase said, coughing just a little. "I gave it to you like it might have been our last."

"I just hope I can walk," Destiny prayed. "The team will quickly take notice and they'll know something's up."

"You should be fine," Chase yawned and eyeballed the ground. "Well, I'm going to be stuck here for a little while. Why don't we just sleep here? We can wake up a few minutes before dawn and wake everyone else. It'll be like this never happened."

"Sounds good," Destiny mumbled. "Now get down here and get comfortable. If you're staying in me, then you'll listen to me."

Chase laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

He laid down next to his mate like she wanted him to. It was a little awkward since he was still attached to her, but they managed to fall asleep a few short minutes later. Their first and maybe last love session and exhausted them.

Chase slept with a paw next to Destiny's belly. Soon enough, in the coming months, that belly was going to be round with their babies. It excited him and scared him altogether. Either Chase was going to be a father like he always wished or that dream would be heading to oblivion real fast.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you guys have it. This chapter has been in my mind and in Rangers for a while now and we are one chapter closer to finishing this story. I don't have much else to say, but thanks for all the support with this story. It has been a great ride and I hope to finish strong.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and we'll see you in the next one.**

 **Atlas Out!**


	11. Planning Ahead

The Bandits didn't waste any time making it to the city once daylight had broke. They ran for nearly thirty minutes straight, the city getting closer and closer with each stride they took. The sand was cool beneath their paws and cracked under their weight. Chase was in the lead with Ajax and Frost close behind. But something was odd. They were two pups short!

Atlas and Zoe were no longer with them.

The pair were sent back to the transport to await further orders. The rest of the team figured it was for strategic reasons and preferred not to argue the benefits. One of those benefits being they could slip into the city quicker and quieter; a smaller force would also be easier to keep track of. But that was only partial of the truth that only Chase, Atlas, and Zoe shared.

Zoe was pregnant with Atlas's pups. The secret that Chase learned only hours earlier. He was very disappointed that the two pups didn't think of the risks they were taking, but he was also very content for them and with himself. The Shepherd didn't want to live the rest of his life knowing he nearly killed an entire family. Ranger was the only thing on his mind and he preferred to keep it that way.

But I guess he was thinking of something else; his mate, Destiny, or Ranger's sister. The one he mated with hours prior. The negatives far outweighed the positives and those negatives came with multiple consequences. He was risking the lives of his mate and their babies for the sake of getting her brother back home to them. But he was proud of his decision to mate with Destiny, at least in some circumstances.

He made her happy by giving her what she wanted.

His dream of becoming a father was closer to becoming a reality.

And he got to be paired for life with the prettiest dog in the world, who would make the best mother ever.

Chase looked over his shoulder and saw his mate struggling to keep up with the group. He knew why, which made him feel bad. His nearly abusive mating style made her sore and stiff and he felt ashamed in doing it. It did feel good, but it hurt him just as much to see the consequences of those actions. I got to do something?

"Ajax, take the lead," ordered Chase, looking at his second-in-command. "I need to speak with Destiny real quick. Don't wait up for us. We'll find you guys."

"Yes, sir," the red wolf said, lengthening his stride to take the lead of the squad. "Bandits, on me."

Chase didn't hesitate to halt in his tracks, allowing the rest of the team to pass. He dipped his head and reassured them that the run would be over soon. They didn't look hurt or fazed, more like confused and a little curious. But they were smart not to question their commanding officer's authority.

It took her a moment, but Destiny eventually caught up to him and he could finally see the damage he had really done to his mate. She winced when she walked and she was occasionally twisting her neck to try and attempt to relieve some stiffness.

But despite her being uncomfortable, she still had the same look of gratitude in her eyes. And for all of his roughness with her, she still gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Chase smiled.

"For being so handsome," she responded. "And for making me the happiest girl in the world."

"You deserved it," he added. "I wouldn't have traded it for all the money in the world."

He checked out her pack, making sure it was secured to her body armor; it wasn't going anywhere. Instead of using straps and buckles to keep their packs on their backs, Rocky and Destiny fashioned up some strong magnets to attach the rifle packs. They worked efficiently and never caused any irritation or rubbing, making them better fighters.

She winces in pain as he adjusted her stuff, still a little stiff from the night before. "So what is your plan Chase? How are we going to pull this off?"

Chase sighed and took a deep breath. "That's the part I really haven't figured out yet sadly. It's just….I can't keep my mind on the mission. You've been on my mind since…," he said, trailing off and hinting what happened earlier.

"Chase forget me! We have to save my brother. The one reason we are out in this miserable place to begin with," She said slightly annoyed, most likely coming from her discomfort.

"I know, I know," Chase mumbled. "I'm thinking about Ranger too. It's tough to think of the condition he might be in. I still blame myself, you know?"

"You shouldn't especially when he finds out what happened," Destiny reassured. "He won't be able to be mad at you any more."

The Shepherd shook his head. "I want to believe that. I truly do, but I don't see any outcome that leaves me without getting a broken nose."

"The price you pay to get to claim all this huh?" She asked teasingly. "Besides, I'll tell him to back off. If there is one thing that he is scared of, it's his little sister."

Chase smiled and kissed her. "Yeah, I guess so." He looks out in the direction of the city, seeing the rest of the team on a distant dune sitting and waiting. "I think we need to catch up with those guys before they start making assumptions."

"Sounds good to me," Destiny huffed as she began to half walk and half limp.

Chase followed shortly behind her, doing his best not to enjoy the view. But it was kind of hard. She was sculpted by the gods and the urge to admire her beauty was too much. What did I do to bury a bone in that? He shook his head trying to snap out of the trance his mates rear was putting him in. "Gotta focus on the mission."

"Did you say something?" Destiny asked, not taking her attention of the sand in front of her.

"Just talking to my crazy self," Chase answered, his cheeks shining a little crimson.

"Enjoying the view?" she giggled. "I know that's what your doing. Your eyes are like a taser. Wherever you look on my body, I get a little tingle."

"I think that's just you being sore," Chase smiled. "You need to be more careful with the pups you choose to mate with."

"Guessing that wasn't your first rodeo," she said.

"Yeah I guess you can say that I'm a bit of a man whore," he joked. "But yeah, I've had special moments with other girls before."

"Not as special as our moment though right?"

"Oh, of course," courted Chase. "I mean, despite breaking many of my personal rules and military code of conduct and probably many others, I'll say it was worth it."

"Fuck the system, that's all I will say," Destiny commented. "We're dogs, not humans. Our behavior is different from those darn twolegs."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Chase breathed. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just mated with five dogs at once," Destiny exhaled. "You take your savagery on the battlefield into the bedroom with whatever girl you superglued to your side. Just out of curiosity, you don't have to answer, but you said you've had special moments with other girls."

"Yeah, I did," Chase said, not taking much interest in it. But at the same time, it sparked his curiosity. "What about it?"

"Well, did you know any of them before you tore them in half," Destiny said quickly.

Chase laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I knew about three or four of them. Two of them almost became my mate. One was a crazy, yet desperate, girl and I wasn't really having any of that so that was the one night stand. And the last hasn't spoken to me since. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to make the time roll by," Destiny answered. "Were any of them members of the PAW Patrol?"

Chase's cheeks immediately started to turn red and he instinctively started to shake his head.

"Liar," Destiny chuckled. "Who was it? Everest? Skye?"

"Umm….well…I uh…I kind of….well you know…um," Chase stuttered. "I kind of had sex with both of them…..on the same night…..at the same time."

Destiny's eyes went flying open into a surprised look. "How did you manage to do that? Were they the ones you almost became mates with?"

Chase nodded. "Yep, now I am glad those ships have sailed. And I don't know how I managed to pull something like that with both of them, but I did and it was fun while it lasted. But afterwards, they despised me for not taking one of them as my mate. One of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Sure they are good friends of mine, but they still look at me with just enough disgust that I choose not to be around them."

Destiny laughed. "You don't have to say anymore, love." She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "What happened then doesn't change my feelings for you now. I fell in love with you for a reason and that reason being that you aren't afraid to show your emotions."

"Thanks Destiny," Chase said. "Ranger might not approve of us, but I'm glad that I get to call you my mate. And I'm glad you'll be the mother of our children."

"I am too," Destiny said, kissing him. "Let's get back to the others."

They both went silent for a majority of the hike back to the group. Destiny had to stop a few times to stretch out her neck and back and Chase was constantly at her side to support her. He was starting to regret mating with her in the first place, but knew that she wasn't going to let it stop her. But after a few attempts at running, she was starting to loosen up a little bit.

After about twenty minutes, they crested a sand dune and the team was gathered at the bottom. That's when Destiny leaned over and whispered, "Do we tell them about us? About the things we've done?"

Chase looked at her semi-shocked, but shook his head. "We can't tell them just yet. As long as we are on this mission, the truth doesn't come out. They need to keep their minds focused on the task at hand, not how many pups you and I are going to be having."

Destiny shrugged. "Seems fair, but when the time comes, you're telling them."

"Yes ma'am," Chase smirked. "And if they ask why you were stiff, just say that you slept awkwardly and that you were feeling a little cold. I know I'd be stiff from something like that."

She chuckled. "What? A big, strong pup like yourself can't handle a bit of cold?"

"I was a sickly pup before my PAW Patrol days," Chase countered. "But once I began getting into an exercise routine and playing with friends more often, it built up my immune system. Now I hardly ever get sick and when I do, it's usually a little cough or fever."

"Lucky you," Destiny said. "Since you brought it up, how many pups do you think we will have?"

"Too early to tell," Chase sighed. "But I've always wanted kids of my own, so I will say three because that seems like the perfect number."

"Three it is then," Destiny joked.

"I don't think that's how it works," countered Chase, a chuckle in his voice.

"I'll figure it out. I always do."

"I don't doubt it whatsoever," Chase continued, looking out in the distance. He saw the city skyline on the horizon.

Destiny followed his gaze. "My brother is in there somewhere."

But the good vibes they were sharing earlier were soon squashed by Chase whimpering just a little to get his mates attention. The team leader had bowed his head and he was breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked to which he shook his head.

"I put him there," Chase said sadly. "If I hadn't of been so stupid, Ranger probably wouldn't have taken this job from Shepherd."

"You don't know that, Chase," Destiny said. "You may have made Ranger upset, but you didn't send him out here. General Shepherd did."

"I know," Chase sighed. "But regardless of who sent him, I feel the most responsible. I won't be able to live with myself if he dies."

"As stubborn as my brother might be, he is equally as tough maybe even more. Those bastards will have to try there hardest to break him down. We'll save him before they come close."

"You have faith, which is admirable, but I've been losing mine since we landed. I don't think we are going to find Ranger alive," Chase sighed, and before Destiny could say anything else, he began to walk down the sand dune towards the rest of the team.

Destiny was baffled by what Chase was saying. It was unusual to see him act that way and it scared her even more to see him losing his hope and faith. They needed Chase for the mission and without his guidance, the rest of the team would be lost.

But before she followed him down the sand dune, she looked back towards the city.

"Stay strong my brother because we're coming for you!"

A few moments later, Destiny was back with the squad. They had all gathered behind Chase with looks of interest. Their eyes were seeking some form of motivation from their leader, who seemed lost.

Chase turned to look at his team. His posture and body language told that he was serious and ready to start a fight with someone. "Bandits! We have a serious situation ahead of us. The city of Riyadh was recently captured by hostile forces and within that city is our friend Ranger, Destiny's brother. But know this, we are now officially walking into the middle of hostile territory where we might be killed so much as one look at us. The enemy knows who we are, but we know them better. While this might seem like the worst time to enter the city, it is in fact the best time."

The German Shepherd took his paws to the ground and began to draw up a simple battle plan in the sand. "The city was captured not too long ago and their defenses are still being built. Once we are within a half mile, we are going to scout the weak points and infiltrate the city and split into four teams of two and with our odd number we'll have one team of three. Once inside the city and when are teams are made, we'll scout around becoming one with the people until we find Ranger or at least his location. We'll work out a plan from there. Any questions?"

"I do, sir," said Trace. "Any ideas where Ranger might be? Just so we have areas we can prioritize."

"Places that have a large POW and guard presence. Seeing how popular we are with the enemy, there will be more guards to watch one of us should we be captured. So look for heavily guarded buildings. With how dangerous that Ranger is, they will have likely moved him underground where he has less chance of escaping. Any underground prisons that we know of in the city?"

"None sir, but I've heard rumors about tunnels running beneath the capital building that lead outside the city. Maybe we have some luck with those," Ajax said. "I don't know locations of these possible tunnel entrances, but maybe some of the guards know about them."

"Maybe, but I think I might have an idea where they will lead to," Rocky chipped in. "But the tunnels are real. There is some history about them in older files buried in the archives. You learn a lot on your cleaning days."

"Where?" asked Chase.

"Well, seeing as though I really enjoy watching Destiny interrogate prisoners and that she can get information out of just about anyone." Chase and Destiny shared an awkward look with each other. "I overheard one prisoner mention an old church one mile north of the city. And I believe I saw it when we rounded the top of one of these dunes."

"What does the church have to do with the tunnels?" asked Frost with a heavy British accent.

"After doing some more research, I found out that the church is as old as the tunnels are, which dates back to the early nineteen-hundreds. But the tunnels were never officially put into use until World War one when the cities leaders were worried of any imminent attack by the allied powers. And photographs of those leaders with a back drop of can you guess it? A church which matches what the files say. That church is our best lead for a tunnel entrance."

"Alright Rocky," Chase said. "I'll bite. Where is this church?"

"From a first glance, about two miles south southeast," the grey mix-breed answered.

"Then that is where we will start," Chase confirmed. "Rest now. We move out in ten."

* * *

 **A/N: A little shorter than I was hoping for, but I had to get just one more update in before I shipped out to boot camp. I don't want to leave this story or really any of this stories hanging, but it just doesn't work that way I guess. I appreciate the support I get from you guys and I hope that support is still there when I get back.**

 **See you guys later!**

 **Atlas FF out**


End file.
